Trying Again - Traducción
by Abyss Black
Summary: Traduccion autorizada por Dishon 3. "Después de que Madara asesinara a Sasuke, es devuelto en el tiempo por el Sabio de los Seis Caminos con sus recuerdos intactos. Sasuke ahora tiene todo el conocimiento de lo que sucede en el pasado y él, por una vez, controla su propio futuro. ¿Cómo lo manejara? Time Travel Fic. Sasuke Más fuerte/Más inteligente."
1. Chapter 1: Regresando al Pasado

ENLACE ORIGINAL: s/12655084/1/Trying-Again

AUTOR: Dishon 3

TRADUCCION: Abyss Black.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Dishon 3. Yo solo la traduje.

Trying again

Capítulo 1: Regresando al pasado.

Sasuke despertó con un enorme dolor de cabeza mientras miraba sus manos con incredulidad. Él era, actualmente, un chico joven otra vez. Él tuvo otra oportunidad de cambiar su vida, para hacer las cosas mejor. El recordó la conversación que tuvo con el Sabio de los Seis Caminos.

 _ **Oscuridad. Sasuke abrió sus ojos esperando ver a Itachi y al resto de su familia aguardando por él. Había dado todo contra Madara, pero al final, Sasuke fue apuñalado en su pecho y quedo inconsciente por sus heridas. Él pensó que había muerto pero, mientras miro alrededor de su oscura habitación, él se dio cuenta que esta no era su vida futura. De hecho, él no sabía dónde estaba.**_

– _**¿Dónde estoy yo? – Sasuke se preguntó en voz alta, sin dejar de mirar el cuarto.**_

– _**Esa es una difícil pregunta que responder. Supongo que, en cierto sentido, estás muerto, pero no perdido. – Una voz que provenía detrás de él, dijo en un tono semi divertido.**_

 _ **Sasuke giro sobre su eje para toparse cara a cara con un hombre flotando, con un Rinnegan en cada ojo y otra rara forma con espiral en su frente.**_

– _**¿Quién eres tú? – Sasuke pregunto a la defensiva, incluso pensó que él no estaba en posición de defenderse a sí mismo si el hombre lo atacaba. Él no podía sentir su propio chakra y el hombre poseía el Rinnegan. Estaba acorralado.**_

– _**Soy Hagoromo Otsutsuki, pero me conocen mejor como el Sabio de los Seis Caminos. – Dijo el hombre, causando que Sasuke ensanchara sus ojos. – Yo sé que esto es difícil de creer, pero la razón por la que te traje aquí es porque tú eres como mi hijo… - Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon más de la incredulidad.**_

– _**¡Estás mintiendo! – Sasuke interrumpió, entrecerrando sus ojos al Sabio.**_

– _**Tranquilo, no me dejaste terminar. – Hagoromo estallo irritable causando que Sasuke se calmara, incluso pensó que había un ceño en su cara.**_

– _**Como estaba diciendo, tú eres como mi hijo. No eres tu Sasuke-kun, pero si su chakra. Es una larga historia. – Hagoromo dijo y comenzó a contar la historia de sus hijos, Ashura e Indra.**_

 _ **Cuando la historia finalizo Sasuke estaba observando al hombre con una mirada impasible en su cara. Él estaba secretamente sorprendido con la historia, pero él no iba a dejárselo saber a Hagoromo.**_

– _**Así que, ¿Estás diciéndome que yo soy la reencarnación de tu malvado hijo mayor Indra y Naruto es la de tu buen hijo menor, Ashura? – Sasuke pregunto escéptico.**_

 _ **Hagoromo asintió.**_

– _**Eso es, básicamente, una versión demasiada simplificada. Me preocupa que el rencor de Indra haya durado tanto. Madara es la encarnación de Indra también, y su ambición lo llevo a usar el Rinne Tensei para volver a la vida.**_ _**Lo que es peor, logro absorber el chakra de Hashirama también.**_

– _**Espera, ¿Cómo eso lo hizo mucho peor? – Sasuke pregunto intentando mantener la confusión fuera de su voz.**_

– _**Hashirama era la encarnación de Ashura antes de Naruto-kun. Ya que absorbió su chakra, el poder de Madara ahora rivaliza con el mío. – Hagoromo explico.**_

– _**Maldición, eso no suena bien. Así que, básicamente, estamos en contra del Sabio de los Seis Caminos. - Sasuke gruño para sí mismo.**_

 _ **Hagoromo suspiro.**_

– _**Siento que todo esto es culpa mía. Yo confié todo en Ashura con la esperanza de que Indra lo ayudaría. No debería haber favorecido a uno sobre el otro. Indra se sintió humillado y ataco a su hermano de rabia. Esto fue lo que comenzó este ciclo sin fin. Yo estoy confiándote el fin de este ciclo de violencia. – Dijo el Sabio.**_

– _**¿Qué esperas que haga? – Sasuke pregunto impasible.**_

– _**Antes de responder eso, quiero que respondas mis preguntas. ¿Cuáles son tus metas después de la guerra si ganas? ¿Cuál es tu relación con Naruto-kun? – Hagoromo pregunto.**_

 _ **Él aparto la mirada, pensando. Él sabía que quería hacer al concluir la guerra, pero no estaba seguro de la respuesta de la segunda pregunta. Después de permanecer pensando por unos pocos minutos, volvió su mirar hacia Hagoromo.**_

– _**Después de la guerra, yo voy a destruir lo que es el actual Kage y cambiare el mundo shinobi. Uniré a todos los shinobis, ya que ellos parecen tener un odio mutuo por mí. Nunca más habrá otro Itachi. En cuanto a mi relación con el idiota… Lo veo como mi mejor amigo pero él también es alguien de quien tengo que deshacerme para lograr mi objetivo. – Sasuke dijo.**_

 _ **Hagoromo pensó sobre la respuesta de Sasuke antes de asentir con la cabeza.**_

– _**Entiendo. En lugar de enviarte de regreso a la guerra, te enviare atrás en el tiempo. Tu tendrás la oportunidad de revivir tu vida hasta este punto. Yo estoy cansado de la venganza de mis hijos uno hacia al otro, así que te estaré responsabilizando para finalizar esto. Regresaras un día después de la Masacre Uchiha. Tú mantendrás todos tus recuerdos tanto como el poder que tu cuerpo de siete años pueda soportar.- Hagoromo dijo.**_

 _ **Sasuke lo miro con sorpresa antes de sonreír maliciosamente. Notándolo Hagoromo continúo.**_

– _**Naruto-kun también mantendrá su poder para mantenerlo bajo control si es necesario, sin embargo él no tendrá los recuerdos de esta vida así que tú serás el responsable, asegurándote de que vaya por el camino correcto.**_

 _ **Sasuke se quejó del hecho de que Naruto estuviera cerca de su nivel como niño, pero en general eso sonaba como un buen acuerdo. Incluso si tuviera que lidiar con el perdedor.**_

– _**De cualquier manera, seguirá siendo un perdedor. – Sasuke dijo despreocupadamente encogiendo sus hombros.**_

 _ **Hagoromo rodo sus ojos ante la actitud de Sasuke, pero calculo que el chico haría lo correcto. Al menos eso era lo que él esperaba.**_

– _**Sasuke-kun, ¿Ya estás listo para ser enviado de vuelta? – Hagoromo pregunto.**_

 _ **Sasuke dio un asintió un poco imperceptible, pero Hagoromo lo noto. Evocando el resto de su chakra, Hagoromo comenzó el jutsu que enviaría a Sasuke de regreso en el tiempo.**_

– _**Recuerda Sasuke, la enemistad entre Indra y Ashura tiene que finalizar contigo y Naruto-kun, si tú quieres sobrevivir más allá de esta edad y prevenir la guerra. - Hagoromo advirtió al terminar la preparación del jutsu.**_

 _ **Con un asentimiento final, Hagoromo activo el jutsu y Sasuke fue enviado al pasado.**_

Todavía no podía creer que haya tenido esa conversación. Una vez él estaba completamente despierto y podía oler el hedor de la sangre. El despertó y se dio cuenta que los cuerpos muertos de sus parientes se encontraban a su lado derecho.

Sasuke sintió su Sharingan activado e instantáneamente las lágrimas empezaron a caer por sus mejillas. Realmente había sido enviado al día siguiente de la Masacre Uchiha. Eso significaba que los cuerpos de todos todavía seguían esparcidos por todo el complejo. Sasuke se estremeció y sintió una rabia ardiente quemarlo por un momento, pero se recordó a si mismo que eran ellos o toda la villa, además él todavía tenía a Itachi. Los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon.

– Itachi. – Dijo, dándose cuenta que todavía tenía una oportunidad para salvar a su hermano y limpiar su nombre. Reconstruir el clan sería más fácil con dos personas. Él se sentía sinceramente arrepentido de haber matado a su hermano. Él se prometió que Itachi no moriría por los pecados de otra persona.

Danzo, sin embargo, iba a morir si Sasuke tuviera algo que decir al respecto. Sasuke midió sus reservas de chakra para ver cuánto poder conservaba desde el viaje y él estaba satisfecho al sentir que el poseía mucho. Él podría fácilmente alcanzar el nivel de Jonin.

 _Heh, voy a rasgar la máscara de Kakashi en cuanto obtenga la campana_ , Sasuke pensó con suficiencia.

Se levantó y se decidió por ir a la oficina del Hokage. Él tenía que informarle al Tercer Hokage de la situación, pero estaba seguro que él ya lo sabía. Le dio una última mirada cargada de tristeza al cuerpo de su madre y padre antes de salir del complejo.

…

Cuando el llego a la oficina, el Tercer Hokage lo observo con sorpresa.

– Sasuke-kun, ya despertaste tu Sharingan. – Hiruzen dijo.

 _Ups, olvide desactivarlo. Oh bueno, Itachi lo despertó a una joven edad, y considerando lo que paso será normal,_ Sasuke pensó.

– ¡No me importa eso! ¡Todos ellos están muertos! – Sasuke estallo sorprendiendo a Hiruzen.

 _Admitiré que él es bueno ocultando su culpa. Si yo no fuera sido entrenado por Orochimaru todos esos años, nunca hubiera captado el pequeño brillo en sus ojos,_ Sasuke pensó levemente impresionado con el Tercer Hokage.

– Tenía que ser Itachi, él dejo la villa la noche pasada. Simplemente dejo Anbu y salió de mi oficina. No tenía idea de que llegaría a su clan. Tienes suerte de estar vivo Sasuke-kun, pero me alegro por ti. – Hiruzen mintió con una sonrisa genuina en su cara.

Sasuke podía ver como su anterior yo de siete años creería todas las palabras que ese hombre dijo. Él sonaba genuinamente preocupado por él y no había ningún indicio de engaño en su voz en absoluto.

– Voy a enviar personas de inmediato para limpiar el área… ¿Te gustaría vivir ahí o ir a un orfanato? – Pregunto Hiruzen.

– Voy a vivir en mi casa, solo apúrese y límpiela. – Dijo Sasuke, saliendo sin despedirse.

…

Después de salir de la oficina del Hokage el camino por su muelle favorito sobre el lago para pensar que iba a hacer con su nueva vida. La noticia de la Masacre corrió rápido en Konoha, así que necesito un descanso de las miradas de lastimas que recibía. Obviamente se fue a entrenar, necesitaba más poder para derrotar a Danzo, pero esa no era su real ambición.

 _Me imagino que puedo ser más sociable y así puedo encontrar mujeres potenciales con el propósito de restaurar el clan,_ Sasuke pensó mirando a través del agua. Fue entonces cuando escucho algo que arrastraba los pies detrás de él.

Él volteo solo para ver a un joven Naruto mirándolo desde lo alto de una colina. El le devolvió la mirada y los dos mantuvieron su contacto visual por lo que pareció unos pocos minutos antes de que Sasuke le señalara a Naruto que se sentara junto a él.

Naruto miro con sorpresa al chico, para luego sonreír y correr bajo la colina, tomando asiento junto al azabache. Ellos permanecieron en silencio por unos contados minutos antes de que este mismo fuera roto.

– Hey, soy Naruto. – Dijo entusiasmado con una gran sonrisa y brillantes ojos.

Sasuke miro la cara de su mejor amigo y rodo los ojos resistiendo el impulso de sonreírle de regreso al chico.

– Idiota. Sé tu nombre, estamos en la misma clase. – Replico sarcásticamente con una sonrisa en su cara.

– ¿Lo haces? – Naruto dijo sonriendo antes de que su rostro se amargara. – Espera, ¿Me llamaste idiota, bastardo? – Grito furioso.

Sasuke rio para sí mismo, _supongo que hay cosas nunca cambiaran._

– Bueno, de todos modos, te agradezco por llamarme aquí. Realmente no tengo muchos amigos con los que puedo pasar tiempo, ya sabes. – Naruto dijo mientras miraba con tristeza la puesta del sol.

Sasuke miro brevemente a Naruto. _Me pregunto si él sabe cuánto poder tiene… Nah, probablemente no, es un idiota. Probablemente le llevara años descubrirlo._ Sasuke pensó regresando su mirar al agua del lago.

Los dos continuaron viendo la puesta del sol, juntos. Cuando el sol cayó los dos chicos partieron mientras aceptaron reunirse al día siguiente en la academia.

…

 _El perdedor en realidad no está mal cuando él no está hablando. Era tolerable, tal vez pueda cerrar el ciclo entre nuestros antepasados. Mañana le preguntare si quiere mudarse al distrito Uchiha. Kami sabe que es mejor que aquella basura que llama hogar,_ Sasuke pensó después de que Naruto desapareció de su visión.

Mientras Sasuke caminaba hacia el Distrito Uchiha, noto una figura sombría que avanzaba hacia el Complejo Hyuuga. Dejando que su curiosidad lo embargara, el siguió a la figura.

Cuando Sasuke llego noto que había una niña en las manos del hombre y él estaba cubriendo su boca. El hombre estaba usando una bandana de Kumogakure. Sasuke oculto su chakra y se escondió en el árbol encima del hombre, escuchando lo que le decía a la niña.

– Tus ojos nos beneficiarían mucho, pequeña heredera. También nos vendrías bien. Pero, entre más luches, más lenta será tu muerte. – El hombre dijo sonriendo maquiavélico.

Sasuke reconoció a la niña como Hinata. La chica tranquila de la academia que nunca tuvo un gran enamoramiento por él. Ellos apenas se conocían uno al otro en su vida pasada, cuanto más la miraba, más quería conocerla. Eso significaba que debía salvarla, era sentido común.

Sasuke cayo del árbol, alarmando al ninja de Kumo y a Hinata. Cuando el ninja se dio cuenta que era un niño se rio de sí mismo.

– Estas en el lugar y tiempo equivocado, niño. Y juzgando por tu atuendo pareces un Uchiha. Parece que acabo de golpear un dos por uno especial en Doujutsus. – El ninja dijo avanzando hacia él.

Sasuke le sonrió al idiota que pensó que se dejaría secuestrar.

 _Sasuke-kun… Corre_ , pensó Hinata, ya que su boca estaba cubierta. Estaba molesta porque ella no podía expresar sus pensamientos. Hinata cerró los ojos no queriendo ver como su compañero de clases sufriría por el ninja de Kumo.

Cuando ella sintió como la mano del ninja soltó su boca, abrió los ojos y vio al hombre inconsciente en el suelo. Alzo su mirada, viendo como los ojos de Sasuke eran rojo sangre, pero rápidamente cambiaron al negro para mirar a la niña.

Los dos retuvieron el contacto visual antes de que Hinata se volteara sonrojada. _Sus ojos son tan intensos_ , pensó para sí. Ella iba a ver a Sasuke otra vez pero su vista fue bloqueada por los cuerpos de su padre y tío.

Hiashi miro a los niños y al cuerpo inconsciente del ninja de Kumo. Hizashi imito a su hermano. Ambos tenían sus suposiciones, pero preguntaron de todos modos.

– ¿Qué paso aquí, Hinata? – Hiashi pregunto a su hija mayor.

– B-bueno… E-Él i-intento s-secuestrarme, pero S-Sasuke-kun me s-salvo. – Hinata explico, sorprendiendo a los gemelos.

Ellos giraron hacia Sasuke con sincronía, mirándolo con sorpresa y Uchiha rápidamente se dio cuenta de su error.

 _Maldición. Tengo siete años, se supone que no puedo derrotar a un ninja de Kumogakure. Ellos sospecharan algo, seguro_ , Sasuke pensó reprendiéndose a sí mismo.

Hizashi camino sobre el inmóvil cuerpo del ninja de Kumo y chequeo su pulso. Su corazón estaba latiendo esporádicamente, lo cual significaba que todavía estaba vivo.

– ¿Qué le hiciste? – Le pregunto Hizashi a Sasuke.

– Lo metí en un genjutsu con mi Sharingan. – Sasuke respondió casual.

Los gemelos Hyuuga miraron con la boca abierta al joven Uchiha. Sin embargo, la cerraron rápidamente, ya que ambos pertenecían a un clan regio.

– Hizashi toma al ninja, nosotros vamos a ir a la oficina del Hokage. Niños, ustedes vienen conmigo. – Hiashi dijo con la autoridad de un líder de clan.

– También llevare a Neji. – Hizashi dijo.

Hiashi asintió.

– Bien pensado, él va a ser el protector de Hinata así que debe aprender a cómo hacer su trabajo. La próxima vez este Uchiha no estará a su alrededor para salvarla.

– S-Su nombre es S-Sasuke-kun. – Hinata corrigió a su padre tartamudeando, sorprendiendo a ambos Hyuuga y a Sasuke.

– Bueno, vamos Hinata y Sasuke. Hizashi trae a Neji y nos reuniremos allá inmediatamente.

– Sí, Hiashi-sama. – Hizashi dijo mientras tomaba el cuerpo del ninja, y desapareció.

Hiashi tomo la mano de Hinata mientras se dirigía a la Torre Hokage. Giro hacia atrás, miro para ver que Sasuke aún no se había movido y estaba observando a Hinata, quien todavía poseía un color rojo cereza por el arrebato de su padre.

– ¿Tengo que tomar tu mano también? – Pregunto Hiashi levantando una ceja al chico.

– ¡Por supuesto que no! Yo solo estaba cansado, eso es todo. – Sasuke mintió. Sinceramente se había estado preguntando por qué Hinata se había molestado en corregir a su padre.

Sasuke caminó para alcanzarlos y los tres se abrieron paso hacia la Torre Hokage, juntos.

…

Hiruzen no se sorprendía por muchas cosas, pero la presencia de Hiashi, Hizashi, Hinata y Neji Hyuuga junto con Sasuke Uchiha lo sorprendió gratamente. Oh, y el hecho de que el hombre que firmó el tratado de paz horas atrás se encontrara inconsciente ahora en su oficina. Hiruzen exigió respuestas.

– ¿Qué sucedió aquí? – Hiruzen pregunto, para nada calmado.

– Él intento secuestrar a Hinata y Sasuke lo detuvo. Ahora él se encuentra atrapado en un genjutsu. – Hiashi explico.

– ¡¿QUÉ?! – Dijo Hiruzen asombrado. Miro a Sasuke sin poder ocultar su sorpresa. – Este es un ninja nivel Jonin, Sasuke-kun. ¿Cómo lograste atraparlo en un genjutsu?

– Lo vi intentando tomar a Hinata, así que me enoje y use mi Sharingan en él. – Sasuke dijo, encogiéndose de hombros provocando que a los adultos presentes les cayera una gota de sudor.

 _Itachi, tu hermano es un genio, justo como tú,_ Hiruzen pensó para sí mismo.

– Necesito que lo liberes de tu genjutsu. Necesitamos hacerle algunas preguntas. – Hiruzen dijo.

 _Bien podría ser cooperativo_ , pensó Sasuke encogiéndose de hombros otra vez al tiempo que activaba su Sharingan. Levanto al hombre para mirarlo a los ojos, soltó su genjutsu, dejando al hombre jadeando pesadamente en medio de la oficina del Hokage.

El ninja de Kumo miro a su alrededor con una cara pálida, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con Sasuke, él gritó y retrocedió lo más rápido que pudo.

Esto causo que Hinata y Neji rieran y que Sasuke sonriera malévolo. Hiashi y Hizashi rápidamente bloquearon los puntos de chakra del ninja dejándolo inmovilizado.

– ¿Podría explicarme que estaba haciendo con la heredera Hyuuga? – Hiruzen le pregunto al retraído ninja.

– Yo estaba simplemente caminando con ella, cuando fui brutalmente atacado por ese monstruo. – El shinobi dijo, apuntando a Sasuke.

– Se suponía que no deberías estar cerca de Hinata-sama en absoluto, así que tu excusa es inválida; además este _monstruo_ solo tiene siete años. Yo dudo que él atacara a cualquiera sin ninguna razón. – Dijo Hizashi sin encontrarle sentido.

 _Yo definitivamente atacaría a alguien sin ninguna razón, pero ellos no necesitan saber eso,_ pensó Sasuke.

El ninja de Kumo empalideció con el razonamiento de Hizashi.

– Bueno, ves… lo que paso fue… – Balbuceo.

– Suficiente. Te enviaremos de regreso a tu villa donde tú serás ejecutado. Normalmente nosotros lo haríamos aquí, pero nuestra relación con Kumogakure se encuentra muy inestable. Si tú fueras ejecutado aquí, eso podría causar una guerra. Le enviare inmediatamente una carta al Raikage, Genma y Hayate te escoltaran hasta el País del Rayo, después de que Ibiki explore en tu mente. – Hiruzen dijo con autoridad finalizando las terribles excusas del ninja de Kumo.

– Niños esperen afuera de la oficina mientras los adultos se encargan de esto. – Hiashi dijo.

Sasuke salió sin decir ninguna palabra. Hinata y Neji se inclinaron ante los adultos, antes de seguir a Sasuke fuera de la habitación. Sasuke estaba a punto de irse a casa a dormir, técnicamente él tenía que asistir a la academia, incluso si estuviera alrededor del nivel Jonin en términos de poder.

– Hey Uchiha. – Una voz dijo, deteniéndolo.

– E-Es S-Sasuke-kun, N-Neji-nissan. – Hinata dijo corrigiendo, una vez más, a un miembro de su familia conmocionando a Neji y Sasuke por igual.

– Por supuesto, Hinata-sama. Sasuke, gracias por hoy salvar la vida de Hinata-sama. Estoy muy endeudado contigo. – Dijo Neji, dándole una ligera reverencia.

Sasuke recordó levemente la vida pasada del castaño. Él era fuerte, pero un Hyuuga arrogante que Naruto derroto en la primera ronda de los Exámenes Chuunin. Sasuke no estaba seguro, pero él creía que Neji murió. No estaba alrededor cuando apareció en el campo de batalla. Él tendría que entrenar con él. Pelear contra un especialista en Taijutsu con la técnica del puño suave seria invaluable.

– No es ningún problema Neji, pero yo quiero entrenar contigo. Ven al Distrito Uchiha cuando tú quieras entrenar o lanzar kunai o algo. Estaré allí. – Sasuke estaba a punto de dejar a un conmocionado Neji después de decir eso, cuando sus ojos atraparon a Hinata por un breve segundo.

Sasuke volvió de lleno a la heredera Hyuuga y comenzó a acortar la distancia entre ellos, el rostro de la niña adquiría un tono más oscuro de rojo con cada paso que daba. Finalmente se detuvo frente a ella, giro su cabeza agarrando gentilmente su barbilla y la forzó a verlo.

– Quiero que te entrenes también, después de nuestro tiempo en la academia mañana deberías venir conmigo. Nosotros podemos volvernos fuertes juntos… Eso es si quieres. – Sasuke pregunto.

Hinata nerviosa miro a Neji y, cuando él asintió, regreso a mirar los ojos de Sasuke antes de decir:

– Está bien, Sasuke-kun. – Le brindo una pequeña sonrisa.

Sasuke permitió que se formara una sonrisa en su rostro por su falta de tartamudez, sin saber que Hinata se sonrojaría aún más.

– Estupendo, nos vemos mañana Hinata…chan. – Sasuke dijo con burlona, pero su sonrisa fue reemplazada por una mirada de preocupación cuando se dio cuenta que Hinata se había desmayado.

La atrapo antes de que ella cayera al suelo y miro a Neji con confusión. Neji solo se rio.

– No te preocupes, ella hace eso cuando está nerviosa o aturdida. Estará bien. Nos vemos mañana después de la academia, Uchiha. – Dijo Neji, sin tener en cuenta lo que Hinata le dijo antes.

– Hn. – Dijo Sasuke en un tono desdeñoso. Dio una mirada más a una Hinata inconsciente antes de dejar la Torre Hokage e irse a casa.

Cuando él estaba acostado, Sasuke pensó en todos los eventos que acababan de suceder.

 _¿Quién sabía que los Hyuuga tuvieron una crisis así después de los Uchiha? Me pregunto cómo manejaron eso la última vez. Podría haber sido una situación complicada si no hubiera intervenido._ Sasuke pensó mientras se quedaba dormido sin darse cuenta de que simplemente había salvado inadvertidamente la vida de Hizashi Hyuuga.

….

Sasuke llego a la academia temprano en la siguiente mañana mientras él recordaba haberlo hecho cuando era más joven, pero se sorprendió cuando vio como alguien ya estaba en el salón de clases. Cuando se acercó se dio cuenta que era Hinata sentada sola en una lejana esquina del salón.

 _No me extraña que no la haya notado la última vez. Ella solo está sentada allí en la esquina, tranquila. Yo solo me sentare al lado de ella así no tengo que preocuparme por algunas fangirls peleando por quien se sienta junto a mí._ Sasuke pensó, dirigiéndose a sentarse al lado de Hinata.

Cuando Hinata noto que Sasuke caminaba hacia ella, su cara instantáneamente se tornó roja, pero le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

– B-Buenos días, S-Sasuke-kun. – Hinata dijo mirando a Sasuke al tiempo que este tomaba asiento junto a ella.

– Hn. – Fue todo lo que Sasuke dijo mientras miraba a la niña atentamente.

Hinata estaba ruborizándose furiosamente ante el escrutinio de Sasuke, pero ella estaba determinada a no voltear el rostro y parecer débil. Después de unos pocos momentos de curiosidad, Sasuke empezó a hablar:

– No me gusta cuando tartamudeas. – Dijo casual.

Hinata se sorprendió que fuera Sasuke quien iniciara una conversación con ella, pero respondió con honestidad.

– B-Bueno, y-yo solo tar-tartamudeo c-cuando estoy n-nerviosa. – Dijo, mirando lejos.

Sasuke no estaba entendiendo nada de eso. Él agarró la cara de Hinata suavemente y la hizo mirarlo a los ojos.

– Entonces detenlo. Nunca tienes que estar nerviosa alrededor mío. – Sasuke dijo sorprendiendo a ambos, a Hinata y a él mismo.

Hinata estaba sonrojada con locura. Sasuke había tocado su cara dos veces en dos días. Eso era más contacto que, incluso, alguna vez tuvo su padre con ella.

– Bien. – Dijo Hinata mirando los ojos obsidianas de Sasuke.

Los dos continuaron mirándose uno al otro hasta que un ruidoso coro de _Sasuke-kun_ se dejó escuchar. Instantáneamente se dio cuenta de quien hizo ese sonido, los ojos de Sasuke se ensancharon con miedo. De repente, el resto de las chicas del salón aparecieron y se lanzaron sobre Sasuke. Soltó una risita mientras veía a Sasuke tratar de liberar sus brazos de la multitud de fangirls aunque ella estaba preocupada por él.

– ¡Déjalo ir, Ino-puerca! Yo llegué aquí primero, así que tú solo siéntate en algún otro lugar. – Sakura grito a Ino tirando del codo izquierdo de Sasuke.

– ¡No hay ninguna posibilidad, frente de marquesina! Además yo soy más linda que tú, así que preferiría sentarse conmigo de todos modos. – Ino respondió ferviente, tirando del codo derecho de Sasuke mientras las dos se miraban una a la otra con fuego ardiendo en sus ojos.

– Que problemático, es muy temprano en la mañana para todos sus gritos. – Shikamaru dijo, bostezando al tiempo que entraba en el salón con Chouji sobre sus talones comiendo su marca de papas favoritas.

– CALLATE SHIKAMARU. – Grito Ino al perezoso Nara mientras seguía jalando de Sasuke.

Shikamaru rodo sus ojos al tiempo que se sentaba junto con Chouji en el centro del salón de clases.

El siguiente en llegar fue Kiba con su perro Akamaru. Él sonrió ante la escena antes de ignorarla y jugar con su perro.

Finalmente Naruto entro y anuncio su llegada.

– ¡EL FUTURO HOKAGE ESTA AQUÍ! ¡DE VERAS! – Naruto grito ocasionando que todos lo miraran.

– Sí, cierto. Tú eres un perdedor. – Una fangirl al azar dijo burlándose, provocando que más personas se unieran a lanzarle insultos al rubio. Sasuke vio como el rostro de Naruto vacilo por medio segundo para luego brindar una radiante sonrisa.

– No me importa lo que digas, yo sé que me convertiré en Hokage. – Naruto dijo.

Sasuke sonrió para sí mismo. _Eso es cierto, perdedor. No dejes que estas personas te digan que no puedes ser. Tú eres la segunda persona más fuerte en esta clase ahora, así que no dejes que ellos te empujen._ Sasuke pensó.

Teniendo suficiente, escapo de todas las fangirls alejándolas de él.

– Perdedor. – Saludo a Naruto.

– Bastardo. – Naruto dijo, sonriéndole de regreso.

Sasuke le señalo que fuera a sentarse junto a él, el rubio estuvo felizmente de acuerdo sorprendiendo a todos en el salón.

Sasuke se sentó allí entre Hinata y Naruto con una mirada apenas perceptible de confort en su rostro porque se sentaba entre las únicas dos personas en la habitación que podía tolerar. Sasuke miró a Naruto al darse cuenta de que estaba distanciado.

– Hey, perdedor. ¿En qué estás pensando? – Sasuke pregunto con burla, notando como su mejor amigo miraba a su excompañera de equipo en su vida pasada.

– ¡Nada, Sasuke-teme! Metete en tus asuntos. – Naruto dijo apartando sus ojos de Sasuke con un furioso sonrojo en su cara.

Sasuke se encogió de hombros sin preocuparse realmente por lo que lo había aturdido. Ahí fue cuando recordó algo importante.

– Hinata y yo hoy estaremos entrenando en el complejo Uchiha después de clases. Si estas interesado puedes ir para entrenar también pero… Tú eres un perdedor. – Dijo Sasuke burlándose, incluso pensó que Naruto no pareció notarlo y comenzó a asentir vigorosamente.

Hinata miro con sorpresa a Sasuke por su oferta. Ella no sabía que él y Naruto se habían conocido tan bien. Ella tuvo un tipo de admiración por Naruto después de que él intento protegerla de los intimidadores cuando ellos eran más jóvenes. Pensó que eso era amor, pero ella comenzaba a sentirse de otra manera cuando miraba a Sasuke.

– Hinata, has estado viéndome durante tres minutos… ¿Ves algo que te gusta? – Sasuke pregunto sonriendo.

Hinata ardió en un profundo carmesí antes de voltear rápidamente a mirar fuera de la ventana. Su rubor se profundizo cuando escucho como Sasuke reía tras ella. Naruto pensó que sería bueno intervenir para salvar a la chica de su vergüenza.

– Oi, Hinata-chan no es ninguna estúpida fan tuya, bastardo. No la molestes así que ya sabes. – Naruto dijo.

Sasuke se burló del chico, antes de permitirse una sonrisa para adornar sus rasgos mientras se giraba para mirar a Hinata, quien podía escuchar claramente la conversación.

– Estas en lo cierto, perdedor. Con Hinata es **mucho** más agradable hablar que esas otras chicas. De hecho, es por eso que yo estoy, desde ahora, pasando tanto tiempo como sea posible con ella. – Sasuke dijo lo suficientemente alto para que toda la clase lo escuchara.

Instantáneamente el caos estallo en el salón de clases al tiempo que todos reaccionaban a la declaración de Sasuke.

Naruto y Kiba inmediatamente empezaron a burlarse de Sasuke diciendo que tenía un crush por Hinata.

Shino, quien nadie había notado hasta ahora, movió ligeramente sus gafas hacia arriba.

Ino y Sakura, como el resto de las chicas en el salón de clases, estaban llorando y gritando razones del porque a Sasuke debería gustarle una de ellas en lugar de Hinata.

Shikamaru se despertó por la conmoción y, él estaba murmullando algo sobre como los crushes eran muy problemáticos.

Chouji estaba felizmente comiendo sus papas aparentemente inconsciente del anuncio de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba fulminando con la mirada a Kiba y Naruto quienes se encontraban mofándose de él por un momento antes de ver el calibre de la reacción de Hinata.

Hinata, por supuesto, se encontraba desmayada.

Esa era la escena con la que Iruka se topó cuando entro al salón de clases. Él observo el alboroto por un breve momento antes de toser sonoramente, ganándose la atención de todos los niños.

– Ya chicos, vamos a comenzar. – Iruka dijo después de que Hinata despertó, ocasionando que todos tomaran asiento y prestaran atención con la capacidad que un niño de siete años poseía, olvidando las palabras antes dicha por Sasuke.

…

Después de clases, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto caminaron juntos hacia los campos de entrenamiento del Distrito Uchiha. Cuando ellos llegaron notaron que Neji ya estaba ahí, lanzando kunais a los blancos. Dándose cuenta que ya no estaba más solo, el prodigio Hyuuga miro a los otros tres niños.

Le dio a Hinata una reverencia, asintió hacia Sasuke y perfilo una ceja ante Naruto.

– ¿Quién este chico? – Pregunto, apuntando al rubio.

– Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, el próximo Hokage de veras. ¿Quién eres tú? – Naruto inquirió.

– ¿El próximo Hokage? Debes de estar delirando si crees que ese será tu destino… Oh, y soy Neji Hyuuga. – Dijo arrogantemente cruzando sus brazos.

Naruto estaba rabioso.

– ¿Qué tiene que ver el destino con que quiera convertirme en Hokage? Yo voy a hacerlo porque yo me esforzare por el. – Naruto dijo moviendo sus manos de un lado a otro.

Neji se burló, pero no comento nada y se dirigió a Sasuke.

– ¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy, Uchiha? – pregunto ignorando la mirada molesta que le enviaba Hinata.

– Nos vamos a concentrar en Chakra Control. – Respondió al tiempo que caminaba sobre el árbol hacia arriba, impresionando a los otros chicos.

– ¡Wow, Sasuke-teme! ¡¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?! – Naruto grito.

– ¡E-eso fue sorprendente, S-Sasuke-kun! – Hinata hizo su mejor esfuerzo por no tartamudear.

– Hmp. – Soltó Neji sin querer mostrar lo impresionado que estuvo.

Sasuke sonrió al mirar sus rostros y comenzó a explicar de la manera más simple a sus amigos. Porque de su entrenamiento Hyuuga, Neji y Hinata no presentaban mucho problema enseñándoles como caminar por encima del árbol y, en vez, se estaban concentrando para caminar en el agua mientras estaban en el estanque cerca del campo de entrenamiento. Naruto estaba fallando cada vez al intentar subir por el árbol.

Sasuke estaba de pie, en el estaque al lado de Hinata con una mano puesta en su brazo. Cada vez que ella perdía la concentración y estaba a punto de caer en el estanque, Sasuke la agarraba así no conseguiría más que sus tobillos mojados. Neji, sin embargo, no tenía tanta suerte como prodigio Hyuuga él estaba empapado por sus repetidas caídas en el estanque.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en acabar el entrenamiento cuando la hora de la cena llegara. Por ese tiempo Neji domino el estar de pie y caminar en el agua, Sasuke tuvo que prestarle de sus ropas para que se cambiara dentro. Naruto había subido por completo el árbol, así que ahora se encontraba aprendiendo a como permanecer de pie sobre el agua; él también tuvo que ponerse las ropas que Sasuke le dio. Hinata podía pararse sobre el agua muy bien, pero no se había acostumbrado a caminar sobre el agua, aunque todavía estaba completamente seca.

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo en reunirse al siguiente día después de las clases de academia, Neji e Hinata cruzaron por la izquierda dirigiéndose al Complejo Hyuuga. Naruto empezó a irse, pero fue detenido por Sasuke.

– ¿Dónde vives, perdedor? – Pregunto, intentando mantener la curiosidad fuera de su voz.

– En un edificio abandonado cerca de la academia, ¿Por qué? – Naruto pregunto confundido ante la repentina conversación.

– Aquí hay espacio. Así que mañana después del entrenamiento, iremos por tus cosas y las traeremos aquí. – Sasuke ordeno sin preguntar si Naruto quería vivir con él.

Naruto soltó una brillante sonrisa y corrió para abrazar a Sasuke. El azabache se puso rígido, pero no empujo a Naruto.

– Eso sería sorprendente Sasuke-teme, sería como ser hermanos o algo así. – Dijo con mucha felicidad.

 _Técnicamente nosotros somos hermanos, de alguna manera… al menos nuestro chakra? Ugh, no quiero pensar sobre eso._ Sasuke pensó para sí mismo antes de empujar a Naruto.

– Hn, de cualquier manera. No esperes que comamos Ramen todas las noches. – Sasuke dijo.

– ¿Cómo sabes que como Ramen todas las noches? – Pregunto confuso.

Sasuke sudo sin saber que este Naruto no le ha dicho eso todavía.

– Puedo olerlo en ti. – Sasuke dijo, esperando que se lo creyera.

Por supuesto Naruto se creyó la excusa de Sasuke, y el olio algo en Sasuke, como a madera quemada antes de irse para su casa, se prometio ver a Sasuke mañana en la academia.

Sasuke se acostó mirando el techo pensando en los últimos días. El comienzo de su nueva vida. Naruto y él eran más cercanos, y había ganado dos nuevos amigos en Hinata y Neji.

Sasuke pensó que era bueno tener amigos, aunque él nunca lo admitiría en voz alta. También decidió que no quería salir de su camino para tener más amigos, estaba bien con solo tres.

Él también reflexionó sobre los hechos, que estaba desarrollando un pequeño enamoramiento infantil por Hinata, pensó que prefería a las niñas con el cabello largo. Decidió decirle al día siguiente que debería dejarse crecer el cabello cuanto antes así como lo tenía en su anterior vida.

 _Bueno, lo estoy haciendo mejor que en mi vida pasada. Tengo amigos, y una posible matriarca Uchiha. Ahora todo lo que necesito es traer a Itachi de regreso y limpiar su nombre, entonces tendré todo lo que yo siempre he querido._ Sasuke pensó apunto de dormirse listo para hacer más en su nueva vida.

 **Nota del autor:** Hola a todos, esta es mi primera en un Fic de Naruto. Siempre quise escribir uno, yo no podía pensar en alguna idea. Por favor, lean y dejen Reviews y déjenme saber cómo se siente con respecto a esto. Las críticas son bienvenidas, para mejorar mi escritura - Dishon 3

 **Nota de la traductora:** ¡HOLA CHICOS! Este es un nuevo proyecto en el que estoy trabajando. Espero que les guste mucho tanto como a mí. Para las personas que leen Soledad Cautiva, lo siento, no habrá pronta actualización; las cosas se han visto tan tensas en la U que no he tenido tiempo para planificar el siguiente capítulo. Esto lo pude hacer ya que era traducir y el capítulo ya estaba concebido. Espero que les guste y lo disfruten y por supuesto ES SASUHINA WEY.


	2. Chapter 2: Graduación de academia

Solo para aclarar, esto es una traducción. Yo no soy la que está escribiendo la historia, simplemente estoy traduciendo.

ENLACE ORIGINAL: s/12655084/1/Trying-Again

AUTOR: Dishon 3

TRADUCCION: Abyss Black.

DISCLAIMER: Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Dishon 3. Yo solo la traduje.

Trying Again

Capítulo 2: Graduación de academia.

Han pasado cinco años desde el regreso de Sasuke al pasado. Él paso su tiempo ya sea con Naruto, Hinata o Neji. En la mayoría del tiempo, estuvieron entrenando en el Distrito Uchiha o caminando por la villa, pero estaban comenzando a permitirse estar alrededor del Complejo Hyuuga.

Solo se les permitió poner un pie en la casa de la Rama Secundaria, pero además que Hiashi les permitió libertad casi total en los jardines Hyuuga. Hiashi se encontraba vacilante por permitirlo en primera por los antecedentes de Naruto con el vandalismo y su innecesaria efusividad, pero Sasuke y Neji prometieron mantener controlado a Naruto. Hiashi estuvo de acuerdo a regañadientes.

El efecto que los cuatros tenían en cada uno era claramente visible para cualquiera que observara.

Neji dejo de ser menos estoico y frecuentemente reía abiertamente cuando Naruto decía algo estúpido, y él se encontraría visiblemente emocionado cuando Sasuke o Naruto salían a entrenar. El silencioso Hyuuga ahora era más relajado y a pesar de que todavía creía que todo sucedía por una razón; ya no creía que el destino controlaba su vida. Su relación con Hinata se volvió algo grandioso. Ellos entrenaban juntos bajo la supervisión de sus padres quienes asentían con aprobación. Él ha sido visto como el prodigio de su clan, a pesar de pertenecer a la Rama Secundaria.

Naruto había dejado de aterrorizar a la villa gracias a sus ganados amigos. Él solo destrozo la montaña Hokage una vez desde que se mudó con Sasuke. Los dos peleaban como perros y gatos, pero cada uno sabía que ellos realmente se cuidaban uno al otro.

Naruto y Neji se trataban con molestia cada vez que estaban cerca de Hinata y Sasuke, pero cuando ellos están solos, ellos secretamente espían a los dos últimos. Neji afirmo que era porque era el protector jurado de Hinata, pero Naruto sabia la verdad. Hyuuga era tan curioso e infantil como lo era y a Naruto le encantaba tener un compañero espía.

Naruto y Hinata también eran muy cercanos, pero cada vez que se ponía demasiado contacto físico con ella, Sasuke o Neji lo miraban furiosos y se cagaba. Él veía a Hinata como una pequeña hermana. Era casi tan protector con ella como Sasuke y Neji.

Hinata se había desarrollado más que todos. Ella nunca tartamudeaba alrededor de sus amigos, solo apenas con todos los demás. Su mejora en poder, hizo a su padre muy orgulloso de ella. Él nunca lo dijo verbalmente, pero la pequeñas miradas de orgullo en sus ojos le decía mucho a Hinata. Ella aseguraba para sí que era por la influencia de Sasuke y mostraba signos de ser una gran heredera a pesar de tener solo doce años. También se dejó crecer el cabello, después de que Sasuke insinuó que le gustaban las chicas con cabello largo, y ahora le bajaba la espalda. Hinata también entrenó con su hermana Hanabi quien mostraba los primeros signos de ser un prodigio como Neji. Hanabi nunca ganó un partido contra Hinata, pero demostró que es capaz.

Hinata amaba tener amigos con los que podía hablar de cualquier cosa. Ella y Neji forjaron un fuerte vínculo de hermanos y el chico era ferozmente sobreprotector con ella. Hinata no podía toser porque Neji de inmediato pensaba que algo le estaba sucediendo. Él nunca expreso su preocupación por ella verbalmente, pero después de haber pasado cinco años con él y Sasuke, ella ha sabido cómo interpretar sus gruñidos y miradas. Ella sabía que él estaba cuidando de ella, y estaba realmente agradecida con él.

Naruto y Hinata eran mejores amigos. Naruto era el único que le enseñaba como no asustarse del contacto físico. Durante el comienzo de su amistad, los abrazos de Naruto habían causado que Hinata se desmayara muchas veces, pero eventualmente Hinata se acostumbró a ellos, ella ahora podía abrazarlo, aunque con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas. Ellos tenían una rara relación, pero cada uno veía al otro como hermanos.

Hinata también tenía una rara relación con Sasuke. Los dos siempre eran vistos uno alrededor del otro haciendo diversas actividades. Sasuke, con frecuencia, revoloteaba a su alrededor cuando las personas intentaban molestarla y Hinata agarraba la mano de Sasuke cuando notaba a sus fans cerca. Naruto y Neji se burlaban de ellos, pero a Hinata realmente no le importaba. Ella sabía que ellos actuaban como si fueran una pareja, pero nunca le pregunto qué tipo de relación tenían.

Sasuke paso, sus cinco años, creando lazos que él habría intentado destruir en su vida anterior. Con Neji había sido inesperado, pero estaba contento de haberlo formado. Era bueno hablar con otro genio, y Neji era un peleador decidido. Naruto pudo haber sido más fuerte, pero era Neji quien siempre le daba una mejor pelea. _Seguramente el perdedor todavía no se ha dado cuenta de que él posee el poder de un Jinchuuriki controlado._ Sasuke pensó para sí.

Naruto era el mismo que había conocido en su vida pasada, en su mayor parte. Le pareció que él y Naruto tenían una especie de lazo telequinesico a veces, como cuando ellos podían decir lo que el otro pensaba. Ellos vivieron juntos, y a pesar de que Sasuke se arrepentía algunas veces de su decisión, especialmente cuando Naruto encontró que podía hacer clones de sombras, el admitía que era bueno tener a alguien viviendo con él.

Hinata era otro vínculo que fue inesperado, pero que a él le gusto hacerlo. En los ojos de Sasuke ella era perfecta. Ella no era ruidosa, y no tenía que hablar todo el tiempo para estar cómoda. Ella detuvo sus tartamudeos y aprendió a deslumbrar con los esfuerzos combinados de él y Neji. Ella era lo suficientemente fuerte como para defenderse y portar la gracia de una heredera. Ella era fácilmente la persona que más le gustaba.

 _Y no está mal que ella sea también muy hermosa._ Pensó Sasuke.

Actualmente Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto estaban sentados en la academia para su última asignación antes de ellos convertirse en Genin.

Neji, siendo mayor que ellos, se graduó un año antes y actualmente está haciendo misiones rango D con su equipo.

– Ya clase, de hecho para graduarse ustedes tienen que crear tres clones de sí mismo – dijo Iruka.

– ¿SOLO TRES? ESO ES FACIL, ¿QUÉ TAL 100? – Naruto grito provocando que todos lo miraran asombrados y que Sasuke lo golpeara en la parte de atrás de la cabeza. – ¡Hey! ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Sasuke-teme? – Naruto pregunto sobando su cabeza.

– ¡Idiota! Nadie puede saber qué haces cientos de clones de una vez. Mejor no lo muestres, perdedor. Has tus tres clones de sombra y gradúate. No hagas nada más o sabrán nuestros secretos de entrenamiento. – Sasuke dijo en una voz lo suficientemente baja para que solo Naruto e Hinata lo escucharan.

– Awww, ¿Tampoco puedo hacer veinte? – dijo Naruto, mirando a Hinata sabiendo que ella podía conseguir que Sasuke aceptara cualquier cosa.

Hinata sonrió suavemente sabiendo que él estaba intentando convencerla para cambiar el pensamiento de Sasuke. Desafortunadamente para Naruto, Hinata estaba de acuerdo con Sasuke y meneo su cabeza en un no.

– bueno. – Naruto refunfuño.

– Naruto Uzumaki, es tu turno. – Iruka dijo sonriéndole a Naruto por su anterior arrebato. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de si Naruto podría hacer un clon, mucho menos cien.

Naruto se levantó de su asiento ignorando la severa mirada que Sasuke le brindaba. Él hizo los signos de manos necesarios para su jutsu clones de sombras y tres perfectos clones de Naruto aparecieron fuera del humo. Iruka le dio una mirada sorpresiva a Naruto antes de sonreír con rareza y entregarle su bandana significando que él pasó.

Naruto alzo su mirada viendo como Hinata le sonreía radiantemente felicitándolo y Sasuke le brindo una pequeña sonrisa. Naruto les devolvió la sonrisa a los dos mientras regresaba a su asiento presumiendo su bandana.

– Sasuke Uchiha tu turno, Hinata eres la siguiente así que prepárate. – Iruka anuncio.

Hinata y Naruto le desearon buena suerte a Sasuke, incluso pensaron que él no la necesitaba. Realizo los signos de manos y cuando el humo se despejo revelo a cuatro clones de Sasuke sonriéndoles con burla a Naruto quien se encontraba visiblemente enojado. Cuando Sasuke regreso a su asiento con su bandana, Naruto enseguida reclamo.

– ¡Bastardo! ¡Pensé que dijiste que solo haríamos tres! – susurro Naruto.

– No, yo dije que tú deberías hacer tres. No dije nada sobre cuantos haría yo. – Sasuke susurro sonriéndole de regreso. Naruto estaba echando humo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste más que yo? Sabes que yo puedo hacer más que tú. – dijo Naruto, quejándose.

– Quería mostrarle a todos que yo soy mejor que tú, y detén tus quejas no cambiaran nada. – dijo Sasuke, encogiéndose de hombros.

– ¿Qué fue eso, bastardo? – Naruto grito levantándose, ahora listo para pelear y probarle a su mejor amigo que estaba equivocado.

Sasuke alzo una ceja como si le dijera: "inténtalo, perdedor."

Ambos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Iruka.

– ¡¿HINATA PUEDES HACER CINCO CLONES?! – dijo con incredulidad.

Escuchando esto, ambos, Sasuke y Naruto voltearon hacia Hinata con miradas iguales llenas de sorpresa en sus caras. Hinata simplemente les regalo a ambos una sonrisa dulce, aparentemente inocente.

– Wow, eso fue más que Sasuke-kun. – una de las chicas dijo claramente sorprendida.

– Bueno, ella es la heredera Hyuuga, ¿Qué esperabas? – dijo un Hyuuga de la rama secundaria.

Hinata regreso a su asiento al lado de Sasuke actuando como si ella fuera inconsciente de las caras que ellos estaban poniendo.

– ¿Por qué hiciste eso, Hinata-chan? – esta vez fue Sasuke quien se quejó aunque nunca lo admitiría.

– Tú estabas burlándote de Naruto-kun sobre ser superior. Fue justo. – Hinata respondió, ganándose un gran abrazo de Naruto que hizo a Hinata sonrojar un poco.

– Awww mira bastardo. Tu novia me quiere más a mí. – dijo Naruto burlonamente. Hinata se rio un poco hasta que vio la expresión en el rostro de Sasuke.

Naruto y Hinata se congelaron ante la mirada de comprensión y el dolor que destello cruzando por su rostro. Sin el conocimiento de ninguno de ellos, la declaración de Naruto desencadenó un recuerdo casi olvidado de su última vida.

 _Sasuke estaba alejándose de la discusión entre Naruto y Sakura con sus manos dentro de sus bolsillos. Él estaba completamente molesto con sus dos ruidosos compañeros de equipo siempre discutiendo, no iba a quedarse por eso. Entonces, mientras pasaba por un largo poste, noto una pequeña figura que estaba mirando a escondidas a Naruto y Sakura._

 _Era la pequeña Hyuuga de la academia. Sasuke nunca la había notado y eso fue algo bueno. Eso significaba que ella no era una de sus fans y él no estaba molesto. Ahora que él la estaba observado, tenía que admitir que era un poco tierna. Se preguntó qué estaría haciendo._

 _Dejando su curiosidad lo supere, camino hacia la chica. Él se colocó a su lado pasando inadvertido por unos pocos minutos antes de que la viera ponerse rígida y girar hacia él. El sonrojo dejo sus mejillas cuando ella lo encaro, un hecho que no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke._

– _U-Uchiha-s-san, h-hola. – dijo Hinata. Sasuke rodo los ojos ante el tartamudeo. Él lo vio como debilidad._

– _Detén tu tartamudeo, Hyuuga. Ahora, ¿Qué estás haciendo espiando a mis compañeros? Dímelo. – Sasuke demando._

 _Hinata se sonrojo y susurro algo que Sasuke no alcanzo a oír. Sasuke se molestó._

– _Habla más alto. – ordeno Sasuke, provocando un sobresalto en la chica._

– _Y-Yo solo e-estaba viendo lo q-que N-Naruto-kun estaba h-haciendo. – dijo Hinata con su cara tornándose en un rojo oscuro que él creía imposible._

– _¿Por qué te importa lo que ese perdedor haga? – Sasuke pregunto confuso._

– _E-El no e-es un p-perdedor. – respondió con fuego en sus pálidos ojos._

 _Sasuke era un chico brillante, así que solo tuvo que sumar dos más dos y la respuesta salió sola. Hinata era fan de Naruto. Sasuke no sabía que hacer con esa información recientemente descubierta así que él solo giro y dejo a la Hyuuga de pie._

 _En el próximo par de semanas, Sasuke comenzó a notar que Hinata siempre estaba donde se encontrara el rubio mirándolo fijamente sin ser notada. Él estaba enojado de que la única chica civilizada de su grupo de edad se encontraba enamorada de Naruto en lugar de él, pero no se quejaría, tenía un clan que vengar._

 _Con ese pensamiento en mente, empezó a ignorar la existencia de Hinata otra vez, abandonando cualquier emoción a excepción de la furia y la venganza._

Sasuke estaba tan aborto en ese pequeño fragmento de memoria durante mucho tiempo que no noto la mirada que Hinata y Naruto le daban. Él se quedó quieto hasta que Naruto coloco su mano en el hombro de Sasuke.

– Sasuke, no quise decir eso. Solo era una broma, tú sabes. No estés molesto. – Naruto dijo.

Sasuke miro a Naruto sin ninguna emoción en su rostro, luego miro a Hinata que la estaba mirando a él con lágrimas no derramadas en su preocupado rostro. Él se dio la vuelta rápidamente para que no pudieran ver ninguna emoción en su rostro.

– Hn, lo que sea. – Sasuke le dijo a Naruto con una voz inexpresiva antes de levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia la puerta.

Hinata y Naruto se miraron uno al otro preocupados.

– Iré por él. Quédate aquí. –Hinata dijo levantándose, cuando vio el asentimiento de Naruto ella corrió tras Sasuke.

…

 _Maldición, ¿Ya eche a perder nuestra relación? Recuerdo que en su vida pasada a ella le gustaba Naruto. ¿Alejarla de él es realmente la decisión correcta? ¿Y si eso causa problemas entre Naruto y yo? Entonces el ciclo comenzara de nuevo… Kami, esto es difícil yo usualmente soy más egoísta que esto._ Pensó para sí mismo mientras se sentaba en su muelle favorito mirando el agua.

No se sorprendió cuando Hinata se sentó a su lado.

– ¿Byakugan? – pregunto adrede.

– Sí. ¿Por qué te fuiste del salón? Tendremos una ceremonia cuando todos terminen de hacer la prueba. – Hinata comenzó. Ella miro hacia abajo jugando con sus dedos antes de continuar hablando. – ¿Es por lo que Naruto dijo?

Sasuke se estremeció, pero no la miro o contesto su pregunta. Hinata supo que estaba en lo cierto. Reuniendo todo su coraje ella alcanzo y agarro la mano de Sasuke. Él estaba tan impresionado por su acción que volvió a mirar a Hinata con los ojos ampliados.

– Sasuke-kun, no deberías estar celoso de Naruto-kun. – Hinata empezó antes de ser interrumpida por Sasuke.

– No estoy celoso del perdedor. – dijo Sasuke con poca convicción causando que Hinata formara una pequeña sonrisa antes de continuar.

– Yo veo a Naruto-kun como un querido amigo, un hermano incluso y me importa mucho. Sin embargo, mis sentimientos por ti sobrepasan eso. Me duele verte triste. Y-Yo… – Hinata empezó a tartamudear, poniéndose nerviosa sobre como Sasuke reaccionaria a lo que ella le iba a decir. Ella miro hacia otro lado intentando recuperar su coraje.

Hinata sintió la mano de Sasuke en su cara mientras él la obligaba a mirarlo. Ella se sorprendió al ver una sonrisa genuina en el rostro de Uchiha. Le brindo una mirada donde le dejaba saber que él entendía lo que ella estaba intentando decir.

Hinata sintió su corazón hincharse y le dio a Sasuke un gran abrazo que inmediatamente el correspondió. Cuando se separó de él, noto que tenía el Sharingan activado. Eso le preocupo un poco.

– ¿Por qué esta tu Sharingan activado? – pregunto frotando la mejilla de Sasuke.

– Se activa cuando siento emociones fuertes. – Sasuke respondió.

– Oh, ¿Y qué emoción estas sintiendo ahora? – pregunto Hinata con curiosidad.

– Felicidad. – Sasuke contesto, causando una brillante sonrisa en el rostro de Hinata.

Fue en ese momento que Naruto apareció para informarles que las pruebas habían terminado y que la ceremonia de graduación empezaría pronto. Sasuke sintió un pequeño sentimiento de culpa cuando miro a Naruto.

 _Ehh, solo le comprare Ramen o algo para que esta culpa desaparezca de mi porque yo no estoy dispuesto a dejarle a Hinata además no hay garantía de que la otra Hinata hubiera terminado con Naruto considerando su obsesión con Sakura._ Sasuke pensó después de desactivar su Sharingan.

Él y Hinata caminaron hacia la academia tomados de la mano para placer de Naruto quien le dio a Sasuke una mirada que prometía interminables burlas. Sasuke rodo sus ojos, pero Naruto le regalo una pequeña sonrisa.

…

Cuando los tres regresaron a la academia fueron inmediatamente cuestionados por Iruka sobre su paradero. Sasuke e Hinata dejaron que Naruto explicara ya que él era más cercano a Iruka y pronto ellos estarían con los demás frente de sus parientes.

Sasuke y Naruto no tenían familia, pero algunos Hyuuga que fueron por Hinata los felicitaron. Hiashi les dijo a Naruto y Sasuke que ellos estaban invitados a la cena familiar de celebración en honor a Hinata.

Decidieron ir, nunca hay que rechazar la comida gratis. Y también, Sasuke, porque Hinata estaría ahí.

Iruka despidió a los nuevos chicos graduados después de decirles que se reunieran en el salón el siguiente día para la formación de sus equipos.

…

Naruto, Sasuke y Hinata caminaron hacia el complejo Hyuuga detrás de Hiashi. Este último noto que Hinata y Sasuke estaban tomados de las manos mientras caminaban escuchando a Naruto balbucear sobre su camino para convertirse en Hokage.

Hiashi no estaba seguro de como sentirse ante eso. Él sabía que su hija mayor y Uchiha eran cercanos, pero él no estaba seguro si quería que esa relación pasara a ser algo más que una amistad.

Sasuke pertenecía a un noble clan, y él era increíblemente poderoso. Lo suficientemente fuerte como para que Hiashi confiara en él para que protegiera a Hinata en su ausencia. Él también era un chico muy brillante y engendraría niños poderosos.

Él no sabía qué pasaría si las líneas sanguíneas se fusionaran. _¿Sería uno el dominante? ¿El niño tendría ambos? ¿O una nueva línea sucesoria se crearía?_ Hiashi empalideció internamente ante el pensamiento.

Hinata también era la heredera, así que para poder casarse tendría que renunciar a su derecho de primogénita, y él no estaba seguro de querer eso. Hanabi era un prodigio, pero pasado estos cinco años Hinata estaba creciendo exponencialmente.

Mientras entraban al complejo, Hiashi aparto esos pensamientos de su mente. Ellos solo tenían doce años así que realmente no había una razón para preocuparse por esas cosas en ese momento, además él tenía que concentrarse en la celebración de Hinata.

…

Al siguiente día, Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto caminaron hacia la academia charlando sobre quien estaría en sus equipos. Poco después Iruka entro al salón de clases con la lista de los equipos en sus manos.

– Todos… Bien cuando se anuncie su equipo tienen que moverse para sentarse con sus compañeros de equipo. – Iruka dijo anunciando a los tres integrantes de cada equipo hasta que llego al equipo siete. – el equipo siete consiste en Naruto Uzumaki…

Naruto salto de arriba hacia abajo sonriendo.

–…Sasuke Uchiha…

Naruto jadeo con incredulidad, pero le envió una sonrisa a Sasuke quien le regreso la mirada junto con una pequeña sonrisa.

– … y Sakura Haruno.

– SI. – un grito femenino fue escuchado al tiempo que Sakura salto.

El resto de las chicas se quejaron en desacuerdo porque ninguna de ellas quedo en el grupo de Sasuke.

Sasuke puso los ojos en blanco ante las payasadas de Sakura sabiendo que ella iba a hacer eso. _Ella es tan molesta. Espero que madure y supere su_ enamoramiento _por mi pronto, o sino esto se convertirá en algo inaguantable._ Sasuke pensó para sí mismo lanzándole una mirada a Hinata.

Ella tenía una sonrisa en su cara, pero esta no se reflejaba sus ojos. Él sabía que ella se sentía excluida, así que decidió cambiar eso.

Sasuke agarro la mano de Hinata, llamando la atención de esta.

– No te preocupes Hinata, incluso si no estamos en el mismo equipo Naruto y yo pasaremos tiempo contigo tan frecuentemente como podamos. Recuerda que yo te prefiero a ti sobre todos los demás. No dejare que nadie me impida verte como yo quiero. – Sasuke dijo con honestidad provocando que Hinata le brinde una hermosa sonrisa.

Escuchando todo, Naruto asintió de acuerdo, pero él no podía permitirse dejar pasar esa oportunidad dorada de hacer una broma.

– Sasuke e Hina-chan sentados en un árbol B-E-S-A-N… - fue todo lo que Naruto pudo decir hasta que Sasuke le disparó una de las miradas más feroces que le ha dado. Naruto rio nerviosamente y detuvo su burla.

– El equipo ocho consiste en Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame e Hinata Hyuuga. – Iruka dijo.

Hinata miro a su alrededor buscando a sus nuevos compañeros. Ella tuvo una pequeña interacción con cada uno de los dos chicos, pero ella sabía de ellos.

Kiba era un chico ruidoso muy parecido a Naruto y el siempre lleva a su perro donde quiera que vaya. Shino era, incluso, más reservado de lo que Sasuke era, y siempre tiene esa aura misteriosa sobre él, pero Hinata siendo Hinata hará lo mejor posible para formar un lazo cercano con sus compañeros de equipo.

Después de un tiempo, Iruka finalizo de anunciar el resto de los equipos. Todos se levantaron y se movieron para sentarse con sus nuevos compañeros de equipo.

Sasuke soltó la mano de Hinata para que así ella pudiera irse a sentar con sus nuevos compañeros. Se dieron uno al otro la última mirada antes de que Hinata fuera a sentarse con Kiba y Shino. Tan pronto como Hinata se fue, Sakura con rapidez tomo el asiento desocupado entre Sasuke y Naruto.

– Sasuke-kun será genial tenerte como compañero. – Sakura dijo apenas tocando la mano del azabache, pero Sasuke noto el toque y retiro su mano como si ella lo quemara.

– Sakura, no intentes tocarme. – Sasuke dijo sin emociones.

Sakura lo miro con dolor, pero eso fue rápidamente remplazado con una mirada de molestia cuando noto que Naruto la estaba observando.

– ¿Qué estás viendo, Naruto? – le pregunto al rubio a su lado.

– A ti, Sakura-chan. Deberías realmente detenerte de intentar flirtear con Sasuke-teme antes de que Hinata se moleste. Yo no quiero eso, así que deberías de rendirte ahora. – Naruto dijo encogiéndose de hombros, ignorando la mirada en el rostro de Sakura.

Sasuke sonrió ante las palabras de su mejor amigo, _Hn. parece que me estoy codeando con el perdedor. Es mucho más directo de lo que yo sabía, también es más inteligente... pero no por mucho._ Sasuke pensó para sí mismo con suficiencia.

Mientras tanto, Hinata se sentó entre Kiba y Shino con una pequeña incomodidad, pero ella estaba determinada a construir una relación con los dos chicos.

– Hola, soy H-Hinata. Estoy f-feliz de ser su compañera de equipo. – Hinata dijo tartamudeando un poco al tiempo que se presentaba a sí misma.

Entonces el perro que Kiba siempre llevaba consigo salto fuera de su chaqueta y fue a olfatear a Hinata. Cuando él estaba satisfecho ataco a Hinata, lamiéndola furiosamente causando en la heredera una risita. Kiba le sonrió, revelando un colmillo.

– A Akamaru le gustas. Yo soy Kiba, gusto en conocerte Hinata – dijo Kiba. Hinata le regalo una pequeña sonrisa antes de volverse hacia el otro miembro del equipo quien todavía no había hablado.

– Shino. – fue todo lo que dijo mientras ajustaba sus gafas.

– Un gusto. Espero con ansias hacer misiones contigo. – dijo Hinata causando que Shino se removiera incómodo.

Kiba rio ante su nueva compañera antes de que Akamaru se acercara y lamiera a Shino también. Hinata y Kiba notaron que ellos tenían un bicho en sus hombros. Kiba estuvo a punto de aplastar el suyo cuando Shino lo detuvo.

– No, ellos son mis escarabajos de guardia. Desde que ustedes son mis compañeros ahora, les daré a ambos uno para mostrar que ustedes están bajo mi protección. – Shino explico.

Hinata sonrió tocada por el gesto mientras que Kiba solo encogió sus hombros intentando no sonreírle a su compañero.

La charla en la clase fue interrumpida por Iruka quien tenía un anuncio.

– Ahora que todos ustedes han sido puestos en sus equipos, ustedes se reunirán con sus instructores Jonin. Ellos vendrán a recogerlos, así que quédense aquí. – Iruka dijo antes de salir causando que el parloteo estallara una vez más en el salón de clases.

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto estaban callados, cada uno dentro de su propio mundo.

Kiba e Hinata hablaban mientras que Shino los escuchaba.

Todos ellos mirando hacia adelante para encontrarse con el maestro de Jonin y comenzar el próximo capítulo de sus carreras ninjas

..

 **Nota del autor:** Aquí concluye el segundo capítulo de "Trying Again" gracias a todos los que están leyendo y comentando, dándole a este Fic una oportunidad. Además gracias a los guest que me defienden de los reviews trolls. Ellos realmente no me molestan y yo incluso me rio de lo tonto que son, gracias por todo.

 **Nota de la traductora:** Yo también quiero agradecer a las personas que están leyendo y comentando, muchas gracias por todo *hace una reverencia* significa mucho. Espero que les guste.


	3. Chapter 3 La ambición de Sasuke

**ENLACE ORIGINAL:** https: www. fanfiction s/12655084/1/Trying-Again

 **AUTOR:** Dishon 3

 **TRADUCCION:** Abyss Black.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Dishon 3. Yo solo la traduje.

* * *

Capítulo 3: La ambición de Sasuke.

Sasuke estaba genuinamente irritado. Él sabía que Kakashi se tomaría mucho tiempo, parecía que le tomó más esta ocasión que en la última vez. Naruto ya había colocado el borrador para que cayera en la cabeza de Kakashi, pero el ninja enmascarado no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Entonces fuera de eso, Kakashi apareció en la mitad del salón de clases en una cortina de humo causando que Sakura gritara y, que incluso, Naruto se sorprendiera. Sasuke solo miro a su antiguo sensei con poca impresión.

– Hola, niños. Siento la tardanza. Me perdí en el sendero de la vida. – Kakashi dijo con su ojo visible cerrado, dando a entender que él estaba sonriendo.

– ¡Mentiroso! – Naruto dijo acusadoramente, pero Kakashi solo se encogió de hombros.

– Ya, nos reuniremos en el techo y se presentaran ustedes mismos. – Kakashi dijo al tiempo que desaparecía del salón y aparecía sobre el techo. Los ojos de Naruto brillaron con emoción.

Determinado a aprender cómo desaparecer como su nuevo sensei, Naruto corrió hacia la puerta olvidando que él había colocado un borrador de tiza tiempo atrás. Eso aterrizo en su cabeza, dando como resultado que el polvo de la tiza se mezcla con su cabello rubio. Naruto se rio de sí mismo antes de continuar corriendo hacia el techo.

Sakura también se rio de Naruto, mientras que Sasuke solo rodo los ojos ante la idiotez del rubio, ambos lo siguieron.

Una vez en el techo, el equipo siete se sentó en las escaleras mirando a Kakashi quien estaba apoyado en la barandilla.

– Bueno, yo comenzare. Soy Kakashi Hatake. Preferiría no discutir mis disgustos o que me gusta con ustedes. Fuera de eso, tampoco quiero discutir mis metas con ustedes. – Kakashi dijo causando que a los tres Genins les bajara una gota.

– ¡Hey! ¡No nos estas diciendo nada! – Naruto acuso.

– Oh, bueno. Yo no estoy obligado a decirte algo. De todas formas, tú serás el primero. – Kakashi dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Naruto rabio por un segundo antes de hacer lo que él dijo.

– Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki. Me gusta el Ramen, Sasuke-teme, Hinata-chan, Neji-baka y pasar el rato en el Complejo Hyuuga. No me gusta el tiempo que tengo que esperar mientras esta el Ramen, y mi sueño es convertirme en Hokage para que todos en la villa me reconozcan. – Naruto dijo sonriendo.

 _¿Qué él pasa el rato en el Complejo Hyuuga? Eso es interesante, Hokage-sama me conto que él y Sasuke están viviendo juntos así que no es sorpresa. Minato-sensei yo espero entrenar bien a tu hijo._ Kakashi se dijo a sí mismo.

– Bueno, tienes mucho trabajo por hacer para convertirte en Hokage, así que no cuentes con eso. – dijo Kakashi despreocupadamente, ignorando la mirada furiosa que Naruto le mando. Entonces él se volvió hacia Sakura y la menciono para que hablara.

– Yo soy Sakura Haruno. Me gusta… - ella desvió su mirada hacia Sasuke quien le regalo una mirada furiosa de regreso haciendo que ella tragara saliva antes de continuar. -… no importa. No me gusta cualquiera que encuentre divertido mi frente y mi sueño es convertirme en una fuerte Kunoichi como la legendaria Sannin, Tsunade-sama.

 _Mmm. Parece que ella tiene un crush por Sasuke, pero él claramente no tiene ningún tipo de sentimiento por la chica. En cuanto a su meta… ya veré que puedo hacer._ Kakashi pensó frotándose la barbilla.

– Grandioso. Si pasas la prueba, trabajaremos para convertirte en una Kunoichi respetable. – Kakashi dijo antes de mirar a Sasuke esperando que él se negara a hablar. Pero se sorprendió cuando empezó.

– Yo soy Sasuke Uchiha. Solo hay una cosa que me gusta y es Hinata Hyuuga, pienso que puedo tolerar a Neji y al perdedor. Me disgustan muchas cosas y no tengo un sueño, pero si una ambición. Yo obtendré el poder suficiente para vengar a mi clan y asesinar a cierta persona. – Sasuke dijo sorprendiendo a todos a excepción de Kakashi.

 _¿Sasuke quiere asesinar a alguien? Si él va a hacerlo debe tener una buena razón así que yo estaré ahí para ayudarlo. ¡De veras!_ Naruto pensó determinado.

 _Woah, Sasuke-kun es un poco aterrador… pero él es tan cool y guapo. Si solo no le gustara Hinata._ Sakura pensó desanimada.

 _Interesante. Parece que el vengador Uchiha es emitido por la heredera Hyuuga. Estaré seguro de compartir este poco de información con Kurenai y Hokage-sama. En cuanto a quien quiere asesinar, es seguro asumir que él está hablando de Itachi._ Pensó Kakashi mientras veía a Sasuke con su único ojo visible.

Sasuke le regreso la mirada a Kakashi sin inmutarse. _Probablemente piensa que yo estoy hablando sobre Itachi… no podría estar más equivocado. De todas formas, me pregunto si puedo hacer que Kakashi me enseñe el Chidori mañana durante la prueba de cascabeles. De esa manera podré usar más libremente mi técnica favorita._ Sasuke medito mientras veía a Kakashi.

Teniendo suficiente del concurso no oficial de mirar fijamente con Sasuke, Kakashi se dirigió a su equipo.

– Mañana tendremos nuestra primera misión. Mañana nos reuniremos en el campo de entrenamiento cinco a las seis de la mañana. Vengan preparados y no coman. – Kakashi advirtió antes de desaparecer dejando a su equipo.

Todos se quedaron quietos por un minuto, antes de que Naruto rompiera el silencio.

– Así que… ¿Tú quieres asesinar a alguien, uhh Sasuke?

Sasuke le dio una mirada que le dijo "hablaremos más tarde" y Naruto decidió declinar por el momento.

Sakura se sintió fuera de la conversación así que decidió sentirse incluida.

– Hey chicos, es hora de almorzar, ¿Por qué no vamos a comer para celebrar que somos un equipo? ¡Yo invito!

Naruto y Sasuke miraron con sorpresa a Sakura antes de mirarse entre ellos.

– Estaremos felices de ir contigo, Sakura-chan. Será un gran momento para unir al equipo.

Por supuesto Naruto fue el único que hablo. Él dijo "nosotros" pero Sasuke no dio señal de estar quejándose.

Sakura sonrió a sus dos compañeros.

– Grandioso, así que ¿Dónde quieren ir? – ella pregunto.

Naruto no dudo e instantáneamente recomendó Ichiraku's Ramen para disgusto de Sasuke.

Mientras en Ichiraku's, el equipo siete hablaba sobre la próxima misión que tendrían en la mañana.

– ¿Qué piensan sobre eso? – pregunto Sakura mientras observaba los tallarines.

– Nosotros probablemente escoltaremos a una famosa princesa lejos de su villa. – dijo Naruto soñadoramente. Sasuke rodo los ojos ante las tonterías de Naruto. Él sabía que ellos harían la prueba de los cascabeles, pero él no les contaría sobre eso.

– Lo que sea, mañana nosotros necesitamos hacerlo como un equipo. – Sasuke dijo ignorando la sorpresiva mirada que le dio Naruto.

 _Yo estoy cien por ciento seguro de que puedo tomar un estúpido cascabel de Kakashi por mí mismo, pero si yo recuerdo correctamente el punto principal del ejercicio es fomentar el trabajo en equipo._ Sasuke pensó para sí mismo mientras miraba su comida. Odiaba cuando Naruto elegía donde comerían.

– Estoy de acuerdo con Sasuke-kun. Tienes sentido. – Sakura dijo mirando al aludido.

– Ya, pero yo estaré tomando la delantera. - Naruto dijo infantilmente, causando que Sasuke rodara los ojos otra vez hasta que recordó algo importante.

– Cada uno asegúrense de comer mañana en la mañana y no aparezcan hasta las diez. Necesitaremos toda la energía que podamos obtener. – Sasuke ordeno.

Sakura y Naruto miraron a Sasuke como si le hubiera crecido otra cabeza.

– Bastardo, tú escuchaste lo que Kaka-sensei dijo. ¿Por qué nosotros haríamos eso? – Naruto pregunto con incredulidad.

– Solo tengo un presentimiento de que él llegara tarde para lo que sea que vayamos a hacer, así que ¿Por qué no darle una prueba de su propia medicina? – dijo Sasuke.

Ellos estaban escépticos, pero a último momento Sakura y Naruto estuvieron de acuerdo, porque ellos estuvieron enojados por el hecho de que tuvieron que esperar a Kakashi por aparecer en la academia horas después.

Luego ellos finalizaron su comida y se despidieron, prometieron verse al siguiente día para la primera misión.

* * *

Sasuke y Naruto estaban caminando al Complejo Hyuuga después de su parada en Ichiraku's Ramen con Sakura. Sasuke tuvo que admitir que Sakura parecía mucho más tolerable esta vez en comparación a como era anteriormente. Ella le hablo a ambos por igual y no la dejo que lo mirara fijamente por más tiempo, seguro ella pensó que podría salirse con la suya.

 _Quizás es porque yo estoy con Hinata._ Sasuke pensó para sí, pero al final decidió que no le importaba. Siempre que Sakura no fuera una molestia para el entonces Sasuke actualmente podría ser cortes con ella. Por otra parte ella será una poderosa ninja médico.

Cuando ellos llegaron a la entrada, el guardia los dejo pasar y envió un mensajero para que Hinata los atendiera. Cuando ella llego, los guio hacia la casa de la rama secundaria y todos ellos fueron hacia el cuarto de Neji.

Hinata se sentó en la cama explicándoles como fue el encuentro con su sensei al tiempo que Naruto y Sasuke se sentaron en el piso escuchándola hablar.

– Kurenai-sensei es muy buena y ella dice que se especializo en genjutsu. Kiba-kun y Shino-kun también son muy buenos. Kiba-kun tiene un perro, Akamaru, y él memorizo mi olor así que puede saber cómo encontrarme si me encuentro en peligro. Shino-kun me dio un bicho guardián para protegerme todo el tiempo. – Hinata dijo muy emocionada mostrándoles su escarabajo.

– ¿Por qué necesitas eso si me tienes a mí? Yo soy mucho más capaz que un chucho y un escarabajo. – pregunto Sasuke como un niño.

– Oh, silencio. – dijo Hinata rodando sus ojos riendo. – así que, ¿Qué tal ustedes chicos? ¿Qué paso hoy? – pregunto notando como los ojos de Naruto brillaban con malicia.

– ¡Sasuke-teme dijo que la única cosa que le gustaba eras tú! – Naruto dijo burlonamente.

Hinata se puso roja en un instante y Sasuke miro fulminante a Naruto. Si las miradas mataran… digamos que Naruto hubiera fallecido con la muerte más dolorosa en la que Sasuke podría pensar.

– ¿Es eso cierto, Sasuke? – Hinata pregunto sonriendo al chico de cabellos azabache quien simplemente asintió sin despegar sus ojos de Naruto. Él tampoco confió en sus palabras por el momento.

Reuniendo su coraje, Hinata se bajó de la cama de Neji y se unió a Sasuke y Naruto en el piso. Una vez ahí ella recostó la cabeza en el hombro del azabache, finalizando la mirada de muerte hacia el rubio.

Cuando Hinata noto que Sasuke se calmó, ella se volvió a preguntarle a Naruto que más dijo Sasuke durante la reunión con su sensei.

Naruto ignoro la mirada que le estaba dando Sasuke y contesto honestamente.

– Dijo que quería matar alguien para vengar su clan, pero no me dijo quién. – Naruto dijo de manera semi acusadora.

 _¿Por qué Naruto no me lo dijo?_ Sasuke pensó para el mismo mientras miraba a Naruto con los ojos muy abiertos.

– ¿Qué? ¿Quién es la persona que quieres asesinar, Sasuke-kun? ¿De verdad piensas que matarlo es la única manera? ¿Por qué no solo lo atrapas y lo encierras en una cárcel? Dime la verdad. – dijo Hinata suavemente con sus ojos suplicando por respuestas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se ablandaron mientras él miraba los ojos claro lavanda de Hinata. Él estaba incómodo. Nunca había compartido la verdad sobre Itachi con nadie más que con los primeros cuatro Hokages, y eso fue en una vida totalmente diferente. Miró a Naruto, quien con sus ojos azules profundos como el océano estaban suplicándole que les contara la verdad. Naruto quería ayudarlo de cualquier forma en que pudiera, Sasuke sabia eso, pero él no sabía si quería que ellos lo supieran.

 _No sé si quiero contarles. Arruinaría su inocente punto de vista sobre Konoha. Yo no quiero eso para Naruto, y definitivamente tampoco para Hinata. Tengo que pensar en una excusa._ Sasuke pensó rápidamente.

– Se los diré chicos, pero tenemos que esperar a Neji. No será justo si todos ustedes lo saben menos él. – Sasuke dijo inteligentemente sabiendo que Neji estaba en una misión ese día. Hinata y Naruto miraron hacia abajo con tristeza hasta que escucharon como la puerta se abría.

– ¿Esperarme para qué? – Neji pregunto mientras se adentraba a su habitación.

– ¡¿No estabas en una misión?! – dijo Sasuke con sorpresa, abofeteándose mentalmente por no sentir su chakra cerca.

– Mi compañero, Lee, encontró al gato de la anciana así que Gai-sensei nos despidió. No cambies el tema Uchiha, ¿de que estaban hablando? – Neji pregunto estrechando sus ojos a Sasuke causando que él se maldijera a sí mismo.

 _Así que esta es la desventaja de tener un genio como amigo. Maldición, no tengo otra oportunidad, pero no tengo que contarles toda la historia completa._ Sasuke pensó.

– Bien. Les contare, pero no puedo hacerlo aquí. Los Hyuuga son un clan curioso. – Sasuke dijo, ignorando la mirada feroz de Neji y la de molestia de Hinata.

– Vamos a mi casa. – Sasuke dijo y después le contó a Hizashi a donde iban, los cuatro amigos fueron al Distrito Uchiha.

* * *

Una vez ahí, Naruto tiro sus zapatos y se tendió en el sofá.

– Bueno Sasuke, dinos a quien quieres asesinar ya, así nosotros podemos ayudar. – Naruto dijo impacientemente. Neji elevo su ceja a Sasuke.

– Él está hablando de Uchiha Itachi, ¿correcto? – cuestiono Neji sorprendiendo a Sasuke. – Mi padre me conto sobre la Masacre Uchiha cuando nosotros nos fuimos familiarizando. Dijo que yo debería ser cuidadoso contigo porque podría volverse contra nosotros como lo hizo tu hermano. – Neji clarifico.

– Niisan, ¿Cómo puedes decir algo como eso? Sasuke nunca traicionara Konoha. – Hinata dijo horrorizada.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza tristemente sabiendo que el padre de Neji estaba absolutamente en lo cierto. En su vida pasada traiciono a Konoha para ganar más poder. Nunca se arrepintió de eso, pero sintió un poco de culpa cuando vio la mirada en el rostro de Hinata.

– No, él está en lo cierto Hinata, tiene sentido que sea cauteloso conmigo. Especialmente por el hecho de que mi Sharingan era bastante poderoso como para poner a un ninja de Kumo en un genjutsu para salvarte. Yo también desconfiaría si un niño de siete años lo hace. – Sasuke dijo causando que Hinata lo mirara con consternación, antes de que ella asintiera viendo que él tenía un punto. - Pero Neji, tu padre no estaba informado de todos los detalles. Ve a mi hermano mayor Itachi, él destruyó nuestro clan, pero él lo hizo porque era una orden de los ancianos. Especialmente Danzo; ese es el hombre a quien yo quiero asesinar. – Sasuke dijo sombríamente asustando a todos en la habitación, incluso a Neji aunque este no lo mostrara.

– ¡De ninguna manera! El abuelo Hokage nunca permitiría que algo como eso pasara. – Naruto dijo con incredulidad.

– Si, los ancianos de Konoha no ordenarían la ejecución de uno de sus más nobles y poderosos clanes. Vamos Sasuke-kun, eso no puede ser verdad, no tiene sentido. – Hinata dijo de acuerdo con Naruto.

Sasuke estaba a punto de intentar explicar su declaración sin dar demasiada información, pero fue interrumpido por Neji.

– En general, eso tiene algo de sentido. Mi padre me conto que había muchas tensiones entre los Uchiha y los ancianos durante muchos años. Dijo que siempre fueron menospreciados en las reuniones de los clanes, y que ellos eran los sospechosos de ser responsables del ataque del Kyuubi hace doce años. Si yo fuera ellos, siendo uno de los más poderosos clanes, probablemente habría intentado un golpe y derrocar la aldea que me trato tan mal. Por supuesto, en ese tiempo la Tercera Guerra Mundial Shinobi había finalizado, así que algún conflicto interno habría dejado a la aldea vulnerable para ataques de otras aldeas enemigas. Si no se podía hacer algún acuerdo, entonces la Masacre Uchiha era la única lección, quien mejor que el hijo de la cabeza del clan. El capitán anbu, Uchiha Itachi. El probablemente solo haya salvado a Sasuke porque él no podía asesinarlo, esa sería su manera de pagar por sus pecados. – Neji explico midiendo las reacciones de sus amigos.

Naruto lucia como si estuviera luchando por unir todo.

Hinata parecía triste y estaba al borde de las lágrimas mientras veía a Sasuke. Entonces él la miro ir hacia Sasuke y abrazarlo dejando caer sus lágrimas.

Sasuke parecía absolutamente conmocionado. El recostó su cabeza en la de Hinata y la dejo llorar, sin despegar sus ojos de Neji.

Neji solo sacudió su cabeza.

– Sé que solo es una teoría. Creo que Sasuke puede estar en lo cierto al atacar a los ancianos y si esta teoría es correcta entonces yo lo ayudare para evitar otra futura tragedia. – dijo con determinación sorprendiendo a Hinata y Naruto.

– Neji-niisan, incluso si la teoría es cierta, matar a los ancianos puede ser tomado como tracción contra la aldea, y ¿Qué quieres decir con otras tragedias? – Hinata pregunto limpiando sus ojos.

– Piense sobre eso, Hinata-sama. Los Uchiha eran un noble y fuerte clan con un poderoso doujutsu, ¿A qué se te parece eso? – Neji pregunto.

– E-El C-Clan H-Hyuuga… - tartamudeo con sus ojos ensanchados en realización. Neji asintió.

– Exactamente, si esos ancianos ordenaron su ejecución, ¿Qué te hace pensar que ellos no harán lo mismo con nuestro clan? – Neji le pregunto sombrío a su prima.

Sasuke solo miro a Neji sin ocultar su sorpresa. Él estaba muy impresionado con las habilidades deductivas de Neji.

 _No puedo creer que Neji con solo doce años sea lo suficientemente inteligente como para descubrir y entender la razón detrás de la Masacre Uchiha. Yo no pude descubrirlo hasta mis dieciséis y no lo entendí hasta que el Tercer Hokage me lo explico meses atrás. No me sorprende que él sea llamado un genio. De hecho, estoy muy agradecido de haberme hecho amigo de él esta vez._ Sasuke pensó para sí mismo mientras su mirada de sorpresa fue reemplazada por una de compresión.

– Yo creo que tu teoría es verdadera Neji. Eso le da más sentido y llena las lagunas de mi propia teoría. – Sasuke dijo actuando genial.

– Así que, ¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto, Sasuke? – Naruto pregunto reincorporándose a la conversación.

Sasuke miro los rostros de sus amigos.

Naruto parecía determinado a ayudar a Sasuke a hacer lo que sea que planee. Él se volvió hacia Neji.

Neji tenía una expresión estoica, pero Sasuke sabía, por los movimientos en su dedos, que estaba ansioso esperando las palabras de Sasuke. Finalmente miro hacia Hinata quien estaba todavía a su lado.

Las lágrimas de Hinata ya se habían secado y ahora tenía una intensa mirada que siempre ponía cuando estaba entrenando. Como Naruto, él sabía que ella estaba dispuesta a hacer lo que decidiera.

– Yo quiero entrenar para volverme lo suficientemente fuerte como para eliminar a Danzo, y entonces traer a mi hermano de vuelta a la aldea. – Sasuke dijo con determinación.

– ¡Entonces vamos a hacerlo! Nosotros derrotaremos a los ancianos y traeremos a Uchiha Itachi de regreso a la aldea. ¡De veras! - Naruto exclamo.

Neji asintió ante las exclamaciones del rubio y le dio una sonrisa a Sasuke.

– Yo estoy dentro. Iba a ser más fuerte de todos modos, pero ahora tengo una meta para entrenar. – Neji dijo.

– Yo voy a ayudar también. Yo sé que ustedes son más fuertes que yo ahora. Pero yo no les dejare hacer esto sin mí. – Hinata dijo determinada.

Ella había dirigido su declaración a todos sus amigos, pero ella solo estaba viendo a Sasuke.

 _Yo no te dejare hacer esto sin mi Sasuke-kun._ Hinata pensó para sí misma notando la sonrisa satisfecha y genuina mirada de apreciación en el rostro del azabache.

– Gracias a todos. Realmente les agradezco por querer ayudarme, incluso si eso significa atacar a los ancianos de la aldea. – Sasuke dijo, la gratitud en su voz era fácilmente identificable.

– Sin problemas Uchiha. Continuaremos esto mañana, es tiempo de cenar Hinata-sama, y yo tengo que ir antes de que nuestros padres vengan por nosotros… eso podría ser muy embarazoso. Nos vemos después, Naruto-baka, y Uchiha. – Neji dijo volviéndose hacia la puerta ignorando los gritos de Naruto.

– ¡Tú eres el baka, Neji! – Naruto le grito al Hyuuga de cabello largo mientras Hinata le daba un abrazo. – nos vemos mañana, Hina-chan. – dijo sonriendo. Hinata le devolvió la sonrisa antes de ir a abrazar a Sasuke.

Sasuke agarro a Hinata antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo y la apretó causando un sonrojo en Hinata y que Naruto sonriera.

– Nos vemos después, Sasuke-kun. – ella dijo soltándolo y siguió a su primo.

– Después. – Sasuke dijo con simpleza mientras cerraba la puerta luego de Hinata.

Cuando Naruto y Sasuke estuvieron solos decidieron irse a dormir. Tendrían muchas cosas que discutir después y ellos todavía tenían una misión que hacer mañana. Después de decirse cada uno buenas noches, los dos chicos fueron hacia sus habitaciones con los sucesos del día en sus mentes mientras estaban a la deriva del sueño.

* * *

 **Nota de la traductora:** ¡Muchas gracias a aquellas personas que comentaron en los capítulos anteriores! Y que estaban esperando este capítulo. ¡Lamento mucho el atraso!


	4. Chapter 4: La prueba de los cascabeles

**ENLACE ORIGINAL:** www. fanfiction s/12655084/1/ Trying-Again

 **AUTOR:** Dishon 3

 **TRADUCCION:** Abyss Black.

 **DISCLAIMER:** Naruto le pertenece a Masashi Kishimoto y esta historia le pertenece única y exclusivamente a Dishon 3. Yo solo la traduje.

* * *

Capítulo 4: La prueba de los cascabeles

Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto se habían reunido en el campo de entrenamiento a las diez de la mañana al día siguiente según lo acordado el día anterior.

Sakura y Naruto se encontraban nerviosos antes de llegar porque ellos pensaron que Kakashi estaba allí esperando por ellos y él estaría enojado porque ellos desobedecieron sus reglas. Sin embargo, cuando arribaron al campo de entrenamiento estaban aliviados y enojados al ver que Kakashi aún no había llegado.

— Ese maldito de Kaka-sensei. Hubiéramos estado afuera por horas sin estar alimentados. Es una tortura. — exclamo Naruto un poco enojado.

— Estabas en lo cierto, Sasuke-kun. Ahora nosotros hemos tenido nuestro descanso adecuado y estamos preparados para cualquier misión que Kakashi-sensei nos dé. — Sakura dijo observando a Sasuke quien tenía los ojos cerrados como si él estuviera concentrado en algo. Entonces, sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

— Quieto chicos, puedo sentir el chakra de Kakashi cerca. Nosotros no debemos saber sobre lo que él hizo. — Sasuke susurro a sus compañeros de equipo quienes instantáneamente cambiaron su tema de conversación.

— Ugh, estoy taaan hambriento. — Naruto dijo exagerando.

A él y Sasuke se les ocurrió un plan de camino al campo de entrenamiento, donde ellos actuarían como si no hubieran comido. Ellos le informaron a Sakura su idea cuando se reunieron. Ahora estaban intentando su mejor actuación.

— Naruto, lo juro por dios, si te escucho decir una cosa más sobre estar hambriento, explotare. — Sakura dijo agitando un puño a Naruto, quien miro a la chica con miedo en sus ojos.

— Ambos son tan molestos. — dijo Sasuke arrogantemente. Sakura miro hacia abajo y Naruto forzó a sus ojos a temblar.

— ¿Qué fue eso, bastardo? ¿Quieres irte ahora? Yo estoy de mal humor y me encantaría meter algo de sentido en ti. — dijo el chico avanzando hacia Sasuke mientras crujía sus nudillos. En ese punto, Naruto estaba haciendo lo mejor que podía para no reír, pero no le importo. Sasuke sabía que Kakashi estaba a punto de aparecer.

— Oh, por favor, perdedor. ¿No crees honestamente que puedes vencerme, verdad? Entonces, otra vez, eres conocido por ser denso. — Sasuke rodo los ojos.

Sakura miro a sus dos compañeros de equipo con orgullo en sus ojos. Naruto estaba realmente metido en su actuación e incluso cuando una sonrisa estaba comenzando a mostrarse en su cara enojada, ella tenía que admitir que ella habría creído que él iba a golpear a Sasuke.

Mientras para Sasuke, él no tuvo ningún problema con mantener su cara seria gracias a sus actuaciones. Sasuke solo estaba actuando como normalmente lo hace.

Cuando los dos chico estaban a unos pocos pasos lejos uno del otro. Una nube de humo apareció entre ellos. Cuando el humo se aclaró, Kakashi estaba allí de pie entre Sasuke y Naruto con una mano en ambas cabezas.

— Primera misión como un equipo y ustedes ya están en la garganta del otro, no es un buen comienzo si me preguntan. – Kakashi dijo condescendiente antes de dejar ir a sus dos estudiantes.

— ¿Por qué llego tarde, Kakashi-sensei? — Sakura pregunto con inocencia como si ella no hubiera llegado unos minutos antes.

— Oh, ya ves. Un gato negro se cruzó en mi camino, así que tuve que tomar uno diferente. — Kakashi dijo causando que todos mostraran una expresión de incredulidad, incluso Sasuke.

 _Olvide que tan estúpidas suenan sus excusas por llegar tarde. Él es un Jonin altamente entrenado que copio mil jutsus con su Sharingan, pero él está asustado de la mala suerte que puede causar un gato negro._ Sasuke pensó rodando sus ojos.

Ignorando el rostro de incredulidad de su equipo, Kakashi tomo dos cascabeles plateados de su bolsillo y se los mostro a ellos.

— Esta es su misión hoy, la prueba de los cascabeles. Si pueden arrebatarme los cascabeles antes del mediodía, entonces podrán comer y oficialmente se convertirán en Shinobi — Kakashi dijo sonriendo a través de su máscara.

— Pero Kaka-sensei, solo hay dos cascabeles. — dijo el rubio confuso.

— ¡Correcto! Alguien va a regresar a la academia, solos los que consigan un cascabel estarán preparados para la vida shinobi. — Kakashi miro los rostros llenos de miedo de Naruto y Sakura, y el rostro impasible de Sasuke.

 _Ese chico debe tener mucha confianza en sus habilidades. Bueno, adivino que activar el Sharingan a la edad de siete años puede hacer eso para una persona._ Kakashi reflexiono para sí mismo antes de continuar.

— Atáquenme con la intención de matarme. Recuerden que yo soy un Jonin, no tienen necesidad de contenerse. Las armas y los ataques de chakra están permitidos. Ahora… comiencen. — Kakashi dijo tomando su libro Icha Icha Paradise fuera de su funda de armas casualmente.

Naruto y Sakura se tensaron preparándose para atacarlo con todo lo que ellos tenían hasta que Sasuke hablo:

— Naruto, Sakura, vengan aquí rápido.

Ese comentario sorprendió a Kakashi ya que Sasuke era la última persona que él esperaba que quisiera cooperar con otros. Él vio cómo su equipo se acurruco para discutir algún tipo de estrategia.

 _Hmm, ¿Ellos están trabajando como un equipo, huh? Esto podría ser muy interesante._ Kakashi pensó mientras el guardaba su libro en su funda de armas y saco un kunai para reemplazarlo.

Observo a los tres chicos que aún se encontraban acurrucados en un círculo esperando a que lo ataquen.

Naruto, Sakura y Sasuke estaban susurrando el plan de juego que al último se le había ocurrido.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿Estás seguro que esto funcionara? ¿Puede Naruto encargarse de tanto clones? — susurro Sakura preocupada. Naruto solo le brindo una sonrisa completa.

— Eso es fácil, Sakura-chan. Puedo hacer alrededor de cuatrocientos clones de sombra sin sudar. Cien será fácil, de veras. — Naruto susurro bajo tranquilizando a Sakura.

— El perdedor será capaz de encargarse el mismo, pero ¿Tú estás lista para lo que tienes que hacer? Tu parte es tan importante como la nuestra. — Sasuke susurro mirando a Sakura.

 _¿Estoy lista? Yo he estado lista para este momento Sasuke-kun. CHA!_ Dijo la inner de Sakura en su propia mente. La chica solo le asintió a Sasuke para mostrarle que estaba lista.

Sasuke le regalo una pequeña sonrisa y comenzó su plan.

Los chicos le dieron a Sakura todos los kunais y shurikens que tenían mientras ellos rompían su formación. Kakashi alzo su ceja a Sakura quien parecía ser la única que portaba las armas de todos. Antes de que pudiera reflexionar más sobre la situación, vio como Sasuke desaparecía entre los árboles, Naruto corría directo hacia él haciendo posiciones de manos que reconoció.

— JUTSU MULTICLONES DE SOMBRA **—** Naruto grito mientras noventa y nueves copias de él aparecían entre el humo atacando a Kakashi. Este estaba sorprendido por la cantidad de clones que el chico podía hacer.

 _Tu hijo, definitivamente, es alguien especial Minato-sensei, yo no pude hacer tantos clones hasta que fui un joven adulto. Su reserva de chakra es sorprendente, pero eso podría ser el resultado de tener al Kyuubi dentro de él._ Kakashi pensó mientras que el esquivaba todos los ataques de los clones de Naruto.

Kakashi entonces decidió ir a la ofensiva y empezó a destruir los clones de izquierda a derecha. Cuando solo quedaban alrededor de veinticinco, sintió una punzada en su brazo izquierdo.

Bajo la mirada sorprendiéndose al notar que había sido cortado. Miro a la dirección de Sakura y se fijó que ella estaba lanzando shurikens y kunais con una exactitud impresionante para alguien que apenas había recién salido de la academia.

Kakashi empezó a moverse en dirección a Sakura al tiempo que eliminaba cualquier clon de Naruto que se encontraba en su camino. Sakura continuo lanzando las armas hasta que salió corriendo. Cuando eso ocurrió, la pelirosa le aviso a Naruto y corrió hacia un arbusto cercano.

En ese mismo momento, Naruto paro de pelear y siguió a Sakura hasta el arbusto dejando a sus tres clones restantes para que distrajeran a Kakashi.

Este último fácilmente despacho a los tres clones y miro fijamente a los arbustos donde sus estudiantes corrieron.

 _Hmm ya sabía que esto era una trampa, sin embargo tengo curiosidad por ver que han ideado._ Pensó mientras caminaba hacia los arbustos.

Mientras se acercaba, vio como el arbusto comenzó a moverse al tiempo que Naruto saltaba y le atacaba de frente. Kakashi tuvo que admitir que la intrepidez de Naruto era impresionante, pero fue bastante tonto para él atacarlo solo.

Kakashi obtuvo un brillo en su ojo visible cuando Naruto lo golpeó en el estómago.

Naruto dejó escapar un grito de realización mientras lograba asestar un golpe en su sensei, pero se calló instantáneamente en el momento en que el cuerpo de Kakashi se convirtió en un pedazo de madera.

 _¡Oh, no! Jutsu de sustitución, ¿A dónde fue?,_ Naruto pensó buscando alrededor frenéticamente a su sensei, poco sabía él que Kakashi estaba corriendo detrás suyo con las manos juntas.

Naruto no lo noto hasta que fue demasiado tarde y Kakashi ya estaba demasiado cerca para esquivar, con miedo vio como este último hacia signos de manos.

— JUTSU DEL DEDO SECRETO DE LA ALDEA DE LA HOJA: MIL AÑOS DE MUERTE. **—** Kakashi dijo ejecutando el jutsu y, por consiguiente, enviando a volar a Naruto con lágrimas en sus ojos mientras se cubría el trasero.

Sasuke sacudió su cabeza desde su posición en un árbol cercano. _Eso es lo que el perdedor obtiene por desviarse del plan,_ Sasuke pensó mientras veía la señal de Sakura que significaba que ella todavía necesitaba tiempo para preparar su trampa.

Sasuke salto del árbol y se puso de pie delante de Kakashi. Este miro a Uchiha con sorpresa antes de sacudir su cabeza.

— ¿No aprendiste nada de Naruto? Atacándome así sin esperanza. — dijo Kakashi, pero, en respuesta, Sasuke solo sonrió.

— Oh, estoy seguro que tú encontraras mucho más desafío de lo que él era. — Sasuke dijo mientras activaba su Sharingan.

El patrón de tres comas en sus ojos rojo sangre le dijo a Kakashi que si él no tomaba esta pelea en serio, entonces Sasuke le quitaría una campana, o peor aún, en realidad lo dañaría.

 _Este chico tiene solo 12 años y ya desactivo el Sharingan completo de los tres tomoes. Da miedo pensar en lo que se convertirá cuando sea mayor._ Kakashi pensó mientras levantaba su bandana revelando su propio Sharingan.

Los dos shinobis se miran fijamente uno al otro por un momento antes de saltar a la acción, puños moviéndose tan rápidos que lo que Naruto y Sakura no podían ver quien estaba ganando y quien estaba perdiendo.

Kakashi estaba desconcertado por la cantidad de fuerza y velocidad que Sasuke estaba ejerciendo. El Taijutsu de Sasuke parecía estar en un nivel a la par de él si no mejor. Kakashi estaba actualmente siendo presionado por el frenético asalto del azabache.

Kakashi noto que Sasuke no estaba apuntando por el cascabel, en su lugar, estaba concentrado en luchar contra él lo mejor que podía. Entonces Kakashi sintió que Sasuke se abrió paso entre sus defensas y lo golpeo con una patada que lo envió por los aires.

La ráfaga de golpes de Sasuke continuo dentro de unos ataques más, pero el chico, luego, dio una vuelta en el aire para cernirse sobre Kakashi.

— ¡Ráfaga de leones! — Sasuke grito en cuanto Kakashi choco duramente contra el suelo causando que este se fragmentara pero él no había terminado allí. — ¡Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego! — así como decía su nombre una gran bola de fuego despidió de la boca del azabache hacia el cuerpo de Kakashi. Él vio como los ojos de este se expandían ante de que la bola de fuego lo engullera.

Sasuke aterrizo y dirigió sus ojos hacia abajo donde se encontraba el cráter y sonrió al ver el cuerpo de Kakashi tendido en el suelo, pero su satisfacción era temporal; sintió el frio metal de un kunai ligeramente presionado contra su garganta.

Sasuke miro hacia atrás sorprendido de ver a Kakashi de pie detrás de él. Regreso su mirar al cráter y vio como ese Kakashi que estaba ahí desapareció en una cortina de humo.

— Un maldito clon de sombra, debería haberlo sabido… vivo con Naruto, debería haber identificado fácilmente eso. ¿Cuándo hiciste el cambio? —Sasuke preguntó visiblemente furioso por el hecho de que Kakashi le había ganado.

— Ahora, ahora Sasuke, no puedo decirte mis secretos, no has obtenido un cascabel todavía — dijo Kakashi y Sasuke diría que estaba sonriendo por su tono de voz.

— Oh, sí, sobre eso… AHORA — Sasuke exclamo.

Kakashi miro de par en par mientras Sakura parecía materializarse a partir de la nada frente a él sosteniendo una cuerda. Sakura le sonrió dulcemente a su sensei.

— CHA — ella grito mientras tiraba de la cuerda liberando una gran cantidad de kunais y shurikens hacia Kakashi.

 _No puedo creerlo. Sasuke puso un genjutsu sobre Sakura para que así ella pudiera pasar inadvertida mientras preparaba la trampa. Esto es malo, tengo que pensar rápido._ Kakashi pensó empujando a Sasuke lejos.

— Elemento tierra: estilo pared de tierra. — Kakashi pronuncio logrando hacer aparecer a un gigante muro del suelo para bloquear los kunais y shurikens, pero desafortunadamente para el ninja de cabellos plateados, Sasuke había planeado que hiciera eso.

El suelo debajo de Kakashi empezó a retumbar apareciendo Naruto bajo el y agarrando los dos cascabeles antes de cortar a su sensei.

— Eso fue por hacerme _eso_ antes. — dijo Naruto todavía frotándose sus partes traseras mientras Sasuke y Sakura se unían a él para pararse frente a Kakashi.

El ninja que copia miro a los tres chicos en shock antes de sonreír para después reír genuinamente.

— Muy bien, consiguieron los cascabeles. Ahora, aquí, vamos a la parte más difícil. Decidir quiénes de ustedes dos merece seguir adelante. — Kakashi dijo levantándose y poniéndose su bandana bajo su ojo.

Naruto miro los cascabeles en sus manos por unos momentos antes de lanzárselos a Sakura y Sasuke, pero antes de que pudiera parpadear el cascabel que le lanzo a Sasuke estaba regresando duramente hacia el chocando en su cabeza.

— ¡AW! Bastardo, ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — Naruto pregunto incrédulo sobándose el ahora bulto rojo en su frente. Sasuke se burló cruzándose de brazos. Naruto no había terminado con Sasuke. — Escucha, Sasuke. Tú necesitas se…

— Cállate, idiota. Sakura y tu deben tomar los cascabeles para avanzar, eso es todo. — Sasuke dijo dándoles a Naruto y Sakura una mirada fulminante que los desafiaban a discutir en su contra. Incluso Kakashi tenía que admitir que era una impresionante mirada.

— ¿Pero por qué? — Naruto pregunto a su mejor amigo.

— ¿Eres tan denso? ¿Cómo esperas convertirte en Hokage algún día si te quedas atascado como un estudiante de la academia? La única razón por la que pasaste este año fue porque Hinata y yo te ayudamos. No podrías volver a este punto por tu cuenta, así que sigue adelante y hazte más fuerte así puedes convertirte en Hokage algún día. — Sasuke se mofo de Naruto.

El chico de cabellos rubios miro a Sasuke con sus ojos abiertos de par en par, pero antes de que pudiera responder a lo que Sasuke le había dicho, otra voz hablo.

— Pero, ¿Por qué yo, Sasuke-kun? ¿Por qué me estas dejándome quedar con un cascabel? — Sakura pregunto tranquilamente. Sasuke le miro impasible por un momento antes de darle la espalda.

— ¿Cómo te convertirás en una gran Kunoichi si desperdicias otro año en la academia? Necesitas toda la ayuda que puedas obtener para impulsar tus habilidades ninjas, y Kakashi podría enseñarte mejor que Iruka. Los Jonins superan a los Chuunin. — Sasuke dijo irritable como si le molestara tener que explicarles.

Y Sasuke sería el primero en admitir que le molestaba tener que explicarse, pero él sabía que si no lo hacia Naruto y Sakura seguirían insistiendo en que se llevara un cascabel. Los esfuerzos combinados de esos dos resultarían en un dolor de cabeza y Sasuke no quería lidiar con eso.

Sakura miro a Sasuke con lágrimas en sus ojos. El podía no decirlo de la mejor manera, pero Sasuke básicamente estaba admitiendo que él quería que ella cumpliera sus sueños.

 _Eso debe significar que yo he sido ascendida de molesta fangirl a una valiosa compañera de equipo. Él debe incluso considerarme como su amiga._ Sakura pensó mientras las lágrimas empezaban a correr por sus mejillas.

— Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun — Sakura dijo mientras corría a abrazarlo llorando en su hombro.

Sasuke miro a la chica de cabellos rosado con disconformidad. Él no se sentía cómodo con otra chica que no fuera Hinata aferrada a él así, pero noto que ella se encontraba muy emocional así que le permitió llorar en sus hombros por el momento.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de empujar a Sakura lejos de él, sintió otro cuerpo aferrándose a él.

Giro sus ojos hacia esa dirección para ver como Naruto estaba abrazándolo con una gran sonrisa en su cara.

 _Maldita sea. Ahora necesito quitarme a los dos._ Sasuke pensó molesto, pero se permitió mostrar una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

Kakashi miro a los tres con la sonrisa más genuina que el haya podido tener en un gran periodo de tiempo. Decidiendo que ya debería finalizar el momento, camino hacia los chicos que se encontraban abrazados y coloco sus manos en la cabeza de Naruto y Sasuke. Ellos miraron a Kakashi notando que su ojo visible estaba cerrado y su sonrisa casi se asomó a través de la máscara.

— Ustedes, chicos, son grandiosos. No solo todos y cada uno de ustedes mostraron grandes habilidades ninjas, sino que también lo hicieron mientras trabajaban en equipo. La prueba de los cascabeles fue diseñada para dividirlos y colocarlos a luchar entre ustedes, pero al final ustedes obtuvieron los cascabeles y estaban dispuestos a volver a la Academia Ninja para que sus compañeros pudieran avanzar. Todos ustedes pasaron la prueba con gran éxito. — dijo Kakashi con orgullo en su voz.

Naruto y Sakura dieron vítores por haber aprobado todos al tiempo que Sasuke se abofeteaba mentalmente.

 _Olvide todo acerca de este recuerdo. Honestamente pensé que iba a regresar a la academia. Me siento tan estúpido, por supuesto que iba a seguir adelante, los equipos solo trabajan en escuadrones de tres._ Sasuke pensó insultándose a sí mismo por un lapso de tiempo.

— Ustedes ahora son oficialmente genins y la primera cosa que les enseñarte es esta. — Kakashi comenzó ganándose la atención de los chicos. — En el mundo ninja, aquellos que rompen las reglas son escoria. Pero aquellos que abandonan a sus amigos son peor que la escoria. Siempre apóyense mutuamente sin importar que. — Kakashi finalizo.

— Si, Kakashi-sensei. — Naruto y Sakura corearon juntos y Sasuke solo asintió. Kakashi sonrió.

— Okay, chicos, recibiremos nuestra primera misión rango D mañana. Nos reuniremos en la Torre Hokage a las siete de la mañana. Oh, sería prudente aparecer en el momento que digo a partir de ahora. No seré tan indulgente — Kakashi dijo sacando su libro _Icha Icha Paradise._

Incluso Sasuke estaba sorprendido de que Kakashi sabía de qué ellos habían llegado tarde a la prueba de los cascabeles.

— ¿Cómo lo sabe? — pregunto con curiosidad el rubio.

— Porque eres un actor horrible Naruto. — Kakashi asevero riéndose mientras el aludido ponía mala cara, Sasuke sonreía y Sakura soltaba una risita.

 _Hn. Mi equipo no está ni cerca de estar enojado como la última vez, pero es probablemente porque ya no soy un chico obsesionado con la venganza nunca más._ Pensó mirando a las tres personas con las que formo lazos después de que su familia haya sido asesinada.

Sasuke permitió que una pequeña sonrisa escapara de sus labios mientras caminaban fuera del campo de entrenamiento, juntos. Por supuesto, nadie la vio.

* * *

Más tarde ese día, Kakashi fue a la oficina del Hokage para hablar con el Tercer Hokage sobre cómo les fue en la prueba de los cascabeles.

— Eso es bueno. Parece que Sasuke-kun no resulto tan afectado por la masacre de su familia como cabría esperar, y su habilidad con su Sharingan no es una sorpresa considerando que tan poderoso era Itachi a su edad. Por favor, continúa mostrándole compañerismo y yo espero que sepas que como su sensei, espero que seas como una figura paterna para ambos, Sasuke y Naruto. — Hiruzen le ordeno al ninja enmascarado sorprendiéndolo.

— ¿Por qué yo, Hokage-sama? No soy el mejor ejemplo para los niños. — Kakashi froto la parte posterior de su cabeza tímidamente.

— Sasuke, porque tú tienes un Sharingan. Tú eres, literalmente, la única persona capacitada para que pueda ayudarle a perfeccionar su doujutsu y él debe sentir una conexión contigo. Naruto, porque eres el único estudiante de Minato vivo. Eres el ultimo vinculo tiene con su padre en la villa, y quien sabe cuándo Jiraiya regresara. Así que, quiero que empieces a asumir la responsabilidad.

 _Esas razones incluso no son completamente válidas. El Sharingan de Sasuke esta perfeccionado lo suficiente y él tiene doce; Jiraiya-sama es el padrino de Naruto, él debería estar aquí cuidando de él, no yo._ Kakashi pensó poniendo mala cara.

Hiruzen noto la mirada de Kakashi y rio para sí mismo.

— Estarás bien, Kakashi. Solo piensa en esto como una misión, no estoy esperando que te vayas a vivir con ellos y te conviertas en su guardián legal, solo quiero que ellos tengan a alguien en quien puedan ir a pedir consejos y depender de él todo el tiempo. — anuncio.

— Si, Hokage-sama, prometo que intentare mi mejor esfuerzo. — Kakashi dijo suspirando mientras dejaba la oficina del Hokage.

* * *

Mientras Kakashi estaba en la oficina del Hokage, Naruto, Hinata, Neji y Sasuke estaban en la sala de la casa del rubio y el azabache.

Neji estaba sonriéndole con aire de suficiencia a Naruto y Sasuke al tiempo que desbloqueaba los puntos de chakra del rubio. Neji había ganado la ronda de entrenamiento hoy y había dejado bloqueados los puntos de chakra de los dos chicos.

— Tienes suerte, Neji-baka. Nosotros acabamos de regresar de un enfrentamiento contra Kakashi-sensei así que no pudimos pelear con toda nuestra fuerza. — Naruto se quejó mientras Neji continuaba liberando su chakra.

— Cállate, Naruto. ¿Por qué no puedes tomar tu perdida con orgullo justo como el Uchiha? — Neji dijo sonriendo mientras dejaba caer su mirada sobre Sasuke.

— Ten en cuenta, Hyuuga, que la mayoría de mi chakra estaba agotado por pelear con un Jonin uno a uno. ¿Puedes presumir de lo mismo? — Sasuke le pregunto a Neji mientras Hinata continuaba trabajando en desbloquear sus redes de chakra.

— Todo lo que escucho de ustedes son excusas. Incluso si sus chakras se esforzaron como ambos proclaman, nosotros practicamos Taijutsu. Hinata-sama duro más tiempo de lo que ustedes dos hicieron y ella está liberando tu chakra Uchiha — Neji respondió señalando a su prima ocasionándole una sonrisa con un poco de orgullo.

— Eso es solo porque ustedes dos aprendieron esa cosa espinosa del padre de Hinata hoy. — Naruto gimoteo.

— Eso se llama Rotación, Naruto-kun — dijo Hinata.

— Bueno, es seguro que hizo un número en el bastardo y yo mientras que estábamos cansados, pero veamos cuando hagas eso otra vez, cuando estemos al cien por ciento. ¡Voy a trapear el piso contigo Neji-baka! — Naruto exclamo con valentía.

— Si, buena suerte con eso. — Neji dijo rodando sus ojos provocando que Naruto comenzara a berrinchar.

Hinata volvió su atención hacia los chicos que estaban discutiendo para después mirar solo a Sasuke.

— ¿Cómo te sientes ahora? — Hinata le pregunto mientras él se levantaba.

— Creo que he descubierto cuanto poder tengo. — Sasuke le dijo a Hinata pensando que ella no entendería exactamente qué significaba.

 _Parece que con mi nivel actual no soy capaz de enfrentarme a Kakashi en una pelea uno a uno. Por supuesto, no usamos el Chidori pero no sé si eso hace una diferencia o no. Voy a asumir que Kakashi es más fuerte que yo por el momento, ¿Eso significa que Itachi es más fuerte que yo? Necesito activar mi Mangekyou Sharingan así puedo ser de nuevo fuerte pero prefiero no perder a nadie cercano a mí para hacer eso._ Sasuke pensó mientras miraba a Hinata.

— Me alegro de que hayas obtenido la oportunidad de probarte a ti mismo, Sasuke-kun. — Hinata sonrió.

— Hn. — Sasuke replico.

— Kurenai-sensei dijo que nosotros comenzaremos nuestra primera misión rango D mañana. Estoy emocionada, pero también estoy un poco nerviosa. — Hinata confeso mientras bajaba su mirada

Cuando ella la regreso a Sasuke, noto una mirada genuina llena de confusión en su cara.

— ¿Por qué estas nerviosa Hinata? ¿No te has dado cuenta que eres fuerte? No tienes por qué estar nerviosa acerca de la misión. — Sasuke dijo con gentileza.

La mirada en los ojos de Sasuke le mostro a Hinata que no tenía nada más que confianza en sus habilidades. Eso hizo a Hinata feliz, así que salto hacia Sasuke abrazándolo fuertemente.

 _Este es el tercer abrazo que he obtenido hoy de tres personas diferentes, si no me detengo ahora entonces mi reputación se arruinara… pero me gustan los abrazos de Hinata así que se lo permitiré._ Pensó mientras abrazaba de regreso a Hinata con suavidad.

Cuando los dos se separaron, Sasuke noto que Naruto y Neji llevaban mucho tiempo sin estar discutiendo, en su lugar ambos estaban mirándolos con miradas gemelas cargadas de diversión en sus caras.

Sasuke supo que ellos estaban a punto de hacer algo estúpido, así que el discretamente preparo sus sellos de manos y reunió el poco chakra que le quedaba. Como si fuera una señal, Naruto y Neji comenzaron.

— ¡SASUKE Y HINATA SENTADOS BAJO UN ÁRBOL BESAN—

— ¡Elemento fuego: jutsu gran bola de fuego! — Sasuke lanzo una gran bola de fuego interrumpiéndolos.

— ¡Rotación! — Neji contrarrestó protegiéndose a él y a Naruto quien estaba riendo por la mirada molesta en los ojos de Sasuke.

 _Estúpida rotación Hyuuga._ Pensó Sasuke refunfuñando sintiéndose agotado mientras miraba a sus dos amigos riéndose.

Hinata se rió entre dientes mientras agarraba la mano de Sasuke y los dejaba a ambos en el sofá de la sala.

Los tres amigos rieron por el resto del tiempo juntos sobre el vapor que salía de las orejas de Sasuke mientras este solo miraba a Neji y Naruto prometiendo vengarse.

* * *

Holis, chicos. Siento que ha pasado un año desde que actualice esta historia. Aunque, en verdad, que no se cuánto tiempo exacto paso. Sé que tuvieron que esperar muuuchooo tiempo, y pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Espero que les guste, Dishon 3, para mí, hace un trabajo estupendo con los personajes.


End file.
